Resurrection
by Daidalos
Summary: Dix ans ont passés depuis que Freddy a été définitivement vaincu par sa propre fille. Springwood, qui était devenue une ville fantôme a été rénovée et les premiers habitants débarquent...
1. Arrivée à Springwood

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Freddy Krueger et toute la mythologie qui l'entoure est la propriété exclusive des studios New Line Cinema ainsi que celle de son créateur Wes Craven. Sinon en règle générale, les personnages sont à moi (sauf le concièrge du lycée, vous verrez)

NB : Je n'ai pas tenu compte en écrivant cette fic des films _Wes Craven's New Nightmare/Freddy sort de la nuit_ et _Freddy Vs Jason_

* * *

**A Nightmare on Elm Street**

**Resurrection**

**Chapitre 1er : Arrivée à Springwood !**

Le ciel était bleu en cette belle journée d'Avril, sur la route, de nombreuses voitures convergeaient en un même point, une petite ville de l'Ohio, ne payant pas de mine, se voyait d'un seul coup remplie de nouveaux habitants. Alors qu'une Chrysler, un modèle de 1994, faisait route, comme d'autres, vers cette ville, elle passa un panneau sur lequel est représenté un parc de jeu pour enfants, où l'on pouvait lire "Welcome to Springwood". A l'intérieur de cette voiture, une femme était au volant, elle avait à peu près la quarantaine, blonde, les yeux verts. A côté d'elle, son mari, un homme un peu plus agé qu'elle, les cheveux poivre et sel, légèrement ventripotent. A l'arrière, leur fille de seize ans, aux longs cheveux roux, soyeux et ondulés, aux mêmes yeux verts que sa mère, semblait quelque peu renfrognée.

Fille : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit absolument aller vivre dans ce trou paumé !

Père : Allons ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un trou paumé ! Il y a un cinéma avec une salle 3D, un cybercafé, l'ensemble de la ville est cablée, elle est très bien couverte par les divers réseaux de mobiles . Il y a un bowling, un laser quest, un complexe sportif, et puis, il y a une grande ville à une trentaine de miles !

Mère : Mmh ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait à ça quand elle disait trou paumé. Allez Emily ! Je sais que c'est pas facile de quitter ses amis en cours d'année, mais tu t'en feras d'autres ici.

Emily : Mmmm ! N'empêche, on aurait au moins pu attendre la fin de l'année, ils ont surement pas le même programme scolaire ici qu'à Boston !

Mère : T'inquiète pas pour ça ! En fait, cette ville avait été désertée et elle ne rouvre ses portes qu'aujourd'hui ! Donc le lycéea prévu le nécessaire pours'adapter à tous les élèves.

Père : Et puis c'était une formidable occasion ! On a obtenu vingt-cinq pour cent de réduction sur la maison en emménageant immédiatement !

Emily : Ouais, enfin bon, j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon !

Ils arrivèrent dans une jolie rue de banlieue. Le panneau indiquait Elm street. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison blanche, au toît vert, avec une herse qui faisait remonter des rosiers jusqu'au niveau du porche. La porte de la maison était bleue et avait une petite lucarne en verre granifié.

Emily : Yeah ! Plus ringard tu meurs.

Mère : Voyons ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette ville, la conjuguaisons des maisons rebâties comme à l'origine et des dernières technologies. Le confort du futur, dans le charme du passé !

Emily : C'est pas la peine de me réciter ton prospectus, je m'y ferait ! Et puis je suis pas la seule dans ce cas.

Elle se retourna vers une voiture qui était arrivée en même temps qu'eux, en sens inverse, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'agissait d'une famille composée, du père, un homme bien enveloppé, à l'air fort sympathique, d'un jeune homme, brun et mignon, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Emily. Et d'une petite fille, d'envirron 11-12 ans, aux cheveux châtains. Le garçon regarda vers elle et lui sourit, elle lui retourna son sourire.

Le père d'Emily lui demanda alors de prendre son carton et d'aller se choisir une chambre. Elle pénétra dans la demeure. En passant la porte, elle avait devant elle un escalier qui montait à l'étage sur le côté droit du couloir, à sa droite et à sa gauche, deux grandes pièces vides allaient probablement recevoir les meubles du salon et de la salle à manger. Son père derrière elle la pressait, les déménageurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle grimpa à l'étage. Elle remarqua immédiatement, au mur de gauche, des placard, en face il y avait salle de bains et WC, à sa droite il y avait deux portes, la première donnait sur une pièce relativement grande, disposant de sa propre salle de bain. La deuxième n'était en fait qu'un placard. Donnant sur la rue, il y avait deux chambres, apparemment de même taille. Quand son père arriva en haut de l'escalier, elle lui sauta au cou et lui demanda en désignant la grande chambre.

Emily : J'ai choisi papa ! C'est cette chambre que je veux !

Père : Tu rêve toute éveillée jeune fille ! La grande sera pour nous ! Toi tu choisis entre les deux autres !

Emily : Pff ! Rabat-joie ! Dans ce cas je prends celle qui est sur le côté droit de la maison !

Alors qu'Emily déballait quelques unes de ses affaires, son père retourna à la voiture chercher le reste des affaires. Son voisin vint alors se présenter à lui.

Voisin : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Ted Johnson ! Je suis votre nouveau voisin.

Père : Enchanté Ted ! Harry Jenkins ! Et… (regarde derrière lui pour voir sortir sa femme) Et voici Gillian, mon épouse.

M. Johnson : Ravi de vous rencontrer, madame Jenkins !

Gillian : Euh… oui, moi de même…

M. Jenkins : C'est Ted Johnson, notre voisin !

Gillian : Enchantée, M. Johnson !

Ted regarda derrière lui et appela ses enfants.

Ted : Laissez moi vous présenter ma petite famille : lui, c'est Thomas, il vous semblera un peu bizarre, mais il faut mettre ça sur le compte de l'adolescence. Et elle, c'est Karin, mon petit rayon de soleil !

Karin : Papa ! Je t'ai déjà dit de plus m'appeler comme ça !

Emily : Papa ! Y a pas de jus dans cette maison !

Harry : C'est normal ! Je suis pas encore aller au panneau électrique ! Laisse ça, et viens plutôt te présenter à nos voisins !

Gillian : Alors, vous vous occupez seul de vos enfants ?

Ted : Non ! Ma femme m'aide aussi, mais elle n'a pas finit son préavis à son ancien travail, alors elle ne nous rejoindra qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Emily arriva quatre à quatre.

Emily : Excusez-moi ! Et bonjour je m'appelle Emily.

Ted : Enchanté ! Je suis Ted Johnson ! Voici Karin et Thomas !

Thomas : Salut ! (sourire)

Emily : Salut ! (idem)

Harry : Tiens ! Voilà les déménageurs ! Désolé Ted, mais on va devoir vous laisser !

Ted : C'est pas grave ! Nous aussi, on a à faire !

La nuit était tombée et après un bon repas, épuisée par le déménagement, Emily alla se coucher et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Minuit passa, Emily dormait profondément et se mit à rêver. Elle se retrouvait dans une sorte d'usine, visiblement laissée à l'abandon, les tuyaux étaient froids. Elle progressa dans des méandres de couloirs, d'escaliers et de passerelles métalliques, une sorte de grincement la guidait. Elle trouva une sorte de chaudière, bien trop petite pour être celle d'une usine, c'était plutôt celle d'un maison particulière. La porte de la chaudière grincait dans un mouvement de va et viens du à son mauvais état qui la rendait totalement déséquilibrée, à l'intérieur il y avaient des cendres qui l'attirèrent. Elle mit la main dedans et trouva un objet solide, elle le sortit de là pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un crane humain. Surprise et horrifiée, elle lâcha le crane en hurlant. Elle se réveilla à ce moment. Ses parents, réveillés par son cri arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gillian : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?

Emily : R-rien, c'était juste un cauchemar.

Gillian : Ca va aller, tu es toute en sueur.

Emily : Oui, c'est rien, j'ai juste un peu chaud dans ce lit après avoir autant bougé aujourd'hui. Je vais me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva et, après avoir pris une douche et un petit déjeuner, elle se prépara un sandwich et mit de l'eau dans une gourde.

Harry : Tu vas où comme ça ?

Emily : J'vais me balader, faire le tour de la ville. Voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant.

Gillian : Tu as bien dormi au moins ? J'ai vu que tu était debout tôt ce matin.

Emily : T'inquiète pas maman, j'ai dormi comme une souche !

Gillian : Je dois aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, je t'y emmène et de là, tu pourras te rendre en ville !

Emily : C'est bon ! Je vais marcher un peu, ça me fera du bien.

Elle ferma son sac et sortit aussi sec. Elle remonta Elm Street et tourna sur la gauche, au bout d'un kilomètre, elle eut atteint le lycée. Elle se dit que puisqu'il n'était pas loin, elle pourrait y aller à pied. Elle aimait bien ses parents, mais sa mère était la directrice du lycée, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ses futurs camarades la voient se faire amener tous les jours par sa mère. Elle marcha encore trois bons kilomètres avant d'arriver aux premiers bâtiments du centre ville, il s'agissait pour l'instant de HLM et de quelques boutiques, de l'alimentaire, un coiffeur, des restaurants…

Puis elle arriva au centre ville proprement dit, il était maintenant huit heures et quelques, et déjà une quantité non négligeable de personnes se rendaient à leur première journée de travail. Elle aperçut un complexe cinématographique. Il n'était bien sûr pas encore ouvert, et construit sur tout un ancien immeuble d'habitation. Il comportait une quinzaine de salles, d'après les affiches à l'entrée du bâtiment. Un peu plus loin, à un croisement en angle aigu, un bâtiment triangulaire attira son attention, ça avait l'air d'un vieu café rétro, mais il s'agissait du cyber café. Elle y pénétra pour commander un chocolat chaud et s'installa à une table pour surfer un peu. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son écran d'un site sur la mythologie grecque, quelqu'un se plaça derrière elle.

Thomas : Alors comme ça t'es une esclave des études !

Emily : Ah ! Salut Thomas ! Tu m'a fait peur.

Thomas : C'était pas mon intention. Alors, c'est pour l'école que t'es sur ce site ?

Emily : Hein ! Ah non ! C'est juste que je suis un grande passionnée de mythologie, particulièrement des mythologies grecques et nordiques.

Thomas : J'ai l'intention de visiter un peu la ville, voire ce qu'il y a d'intéressant. Ca te dit de venir avec moi ?

Emily : C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de faire ! Ok ! Visitons cette ville à deux.

Ils payèrent leurs consammations et sortirent du cyber café pour reprendre leur chemin. Ils passèrent par le musée, aperçurent le bowling, et après avoir visité le palais de justice, ils se mirent dans un coin de verdure pour manger.

Emily : Alors tu viens de l'Illinois ! T'es de Chicago ?

Thomas : Non, on vivait à Springfield, c'est seulement à quelques heures de routes d'ici.

Emily : C'est bien ça ! Si tu veux revoir tes amis, tu pourras te faire quelques week-end là-bas, genre un par mois. En ce qui me concerne, je pense pas qu'on puisse retourné à Boston aussi souvent !

Thomas : T'avais de bonnes amies là-bas ?

Emily : Les meilleures, c'est trop les nerfs d'avoir dû partir en cours d'année. En plus, mes parents m'ont appris la nouvelle que la semaine dernière, du coup, j'ai même pas eu droit à une fête d'adieu.

Thomas : C'est pas de bol. Moi j'ai pas ce problème, en fait, j'avais pas des masses d'amis là-bas.

Emily : Comment ça se fait ? T'es plutôt sympa !

Thomas : Ben en fait c'est parce que ma mère était la présidente de la compagnie qui employait la plupart des parents de ceux de mon lycée. Et elle en avait mis plusieurs à la porte dès le premier mois où elle est arrivée. Alors du coup, les autres se vengeaient sur moi.

Emily : Ouais, c'est un peu stupide de leur part !

Thomas : Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette fois-ci, elle ne virera pas les parents de mes camarades de classes ! Parce qu'en fait, sa boite va ouvrir une nouvelle succursale ici et elle en sera la présidente.

Emily : Bah ! Si ça arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

Thomas : En espérant que tes parents bossent pas avec ma mère…

Emily : Je ne pense pas, ma mère, c'est la principale du lycée, et mon père est technicien en chef à la centrale électrique.

Thomas : Et bien tant mieux ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Nan, sérieusement, ça à l'air d'être une ville sympa ! Comment ils disaient déjà dans le tract… ? Ha oui ! Un endroit de rêve !

Emily : Tiens en parlant de rêve j'ai fait un de ses cauchemars cette nuit !

Thomas : Qu'est-ce que c'était ! Ta mère était ta prof principale !

Emily : C'est pas drôle (lui donne une frappe amicale) ! Nan, c'était plutôt étrange : J'étais dans une sorte d'usine et j'ai ressortit un crâne humain d'un four !

Thomas : Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien pour vous mademoiselle, je vais appeler des gentils monsieurs qui vont vous mettre une de ses chemises avec les mains qui s'attachent dans le dos…

Ils terminèrent la journée, à parler de tout et de rien, mais essentiellement de leur passé, de leurs goûts, dont ils purent constater qu'ils en avaient pas mal en commun. Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers dix-sept heures. En rentrant chez elle, Emily était sur un petit nuage. Elle raconta sa journée à sa mère qui la taquina au sujet du jeune voisin. Son père rentra, ils passèrent à table, puis regardèrent un film le soir. Emily alla se coucher alors que ses parents restèrent en bas pour se faire quelques calins.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour des confirmations d'inscription au lycée. Emily s'y rendit avec sa mère, mais lui dit de la laisser à l'entrée. Elle attendit Thomas pour aller s'inscrire avec lui. Devant eux se trouvait un jeune homme assez baraqué, blond aux yeux bleus, il se présenta à eux, et sympathisa. Il s'appelait Kyle Gibbs et venait de Cincinnati. Ils s'inscrivirent après quoi Kyle, en apercevant une belle créature blonde s'empressa d'aller la courtiser. Visiblement la demoiselle n'était pas farouche et le laissa faire. Il s'agissait de Tara Roger, elle vint se présenter ensuite à Emily et Thomas. Elle ne savait visiblement pas parler de grand chose d'autre que de fringues. Kyle l'invita au cyber café. Emily et Thomas décidèrent de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, Emily se remit à parler de ses rêves.

Emily : Au fait ! Tu sais le rêve dont je t'ai parlé hier ?

Thomas : Le rêve… ? Ha oui ! L'histoire du crâne !

Emily : Et bien c'est dingue mais cette nuit j'ai refait exactement le même ! Mais il y avait un truc de bizarre, quand j'ai vu que j'étais de nouveau dans cette usine, je me suis dit que c'était encore le rêve.

Thomas : Et…

Emily : Et ben c'est bizarre ! Normalement quand tu rêves, tu sais pas que tu rêves !

Thomas : Effectivement, mais bon, c'est parce que t'avais fait le même la veille !

Emily : Oui, peut-être ! Enfin bon, je me suis de nouveau rendu devant cette chaudière. J'ouvre et je ramasse le crane, sauf que cette fois, comme je m'attendais à le sortir, je ne me suis pas effrayée, et le rêve à continué…

Thomas : Alors ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec ce crane, une partie de foot ?

Emily : C'est ça rigole ! En fait le rêve n'a pas duré bien longtemps : le crane s'est mis à hurler comme si il était vivant ! Et là, je me suis réveillée.

Thomas : T'es vraiment pas banale !

Emily : J'te jure, c'est vachement angoissant, en plus, c'était pas un crane adulte, il était bien trop petit, et d'après le hurlement, je peux même dire que c'est celui d'une petite fille !

Thomas : T'as l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose, alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et parle !

Emily : Tu te moques pas hein !

Thomas : Juré !

Emily : Je me demande si c'est pas ce genre de rêves que des âmes errantes nous font faire pour qu'on élucide leur décès, où qu'on arrête leur assassin !

Thomas : Okay ! Bon, écoute, je crois que tu réfléchis trop à ça ! Ce n'est probablement rien de plus qu'un rêve qui fait ressortir tes angoisses de te retrouver dans une nouvelle ville, dans un nouveau lycée. N'y pense plus, le rêve va disparaître de lui-même.


	2. Le retour des griffes de la nuit

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour des griffes de la nuit**

Le soir même, lors du sommeil qu'Emily avait difficilement trouvé, le rêve recommença. Elle était à nouveau dans l'usine, elle refit exactement le même chemin que la veille et l'avant-veille. Elle arriva devant la chaudière, y mit la main et ressortit le crane qui hurla. Elle prêta bien attention au hurlement, il s'agissait bien de celui d'une petite fille. Elle lâcha le crane, et inspecta les environs. Il y avait sur une table, une vieille coupure de presse mentionnant la disparition d'une petite fille du nom de Lydia Lantz. Soudain, un tuyau tomba et la fit sursauter, ce qui la réveilla. Elle ne retrouva plus le sommeil de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle prit son petit déjeuner avec ses parents.

Gillian : Tu es bien matinale ces jours-ci ! Tu devrais profiter de ne pas avoir cours pour faire la grasse mat', parce que lundi, ce sera plus possible.

Harry : C'est vrai ça ! Je sais que t'a jamais été du genre à paresser au lit, mais d'habitude, quand t'as pas cours tu dors jusqu'à huit ou neuf heures. Tu vas encore en ville aujourd'hui.

Emily : Non ! J'ai… Dites, vous vous rappelez le cauchemar que je j'avais fait il y a deux nuits !

Gillian : Comment l'oublier, tu avais l'air complètement terrorrisée. Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Emily : Et bien j'ai l'impression que c'est pas un simple cauchemar.

Harry : Tiens donc ! Et ce serait quoi alors ?

Emily : Je sais pas, mais le fait est que je le refait chaque nuit. Et puis le contenu est étrange aussi.

Gillian : C'est long parce que je dois partir dans vingt minutes.

Emily : Maman ! Je pense que c'est important !

Gillian : Bon vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce rêve.

Elle raconta alors tout ce qu'il y avait dans le rêve de cette nuit, expliquant où s'était arrêté le rêve de la nuit précédente et de celle d'avant. Les parents étaient perplexes, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que c'était un rêve étrange, et ils connaissaient assez bien leur fille pour dire qu'elle ne mentait pas et était tout à fait saine d'esprit. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider pour autant. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Gillian regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle allait être en retard.

Gillian : Ecoute mon cœur, je dois y aller mais j'y réfléchirait, et on en discutera ce soir !

Elle partit en quatrième vitesse.

Harry : C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais je vois pas du tout ce qu'on peut faire pour toi.

Emily : On avait pas un livre sur les rêves ? Je pourrais peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'interressant dedans.

Harry : Si ! Mais c'est plus un livre philosophique que scientifique, je sais pas s'il servira vraiment !

Emily : Tu sais où il est ?

Harry : Il doit être dans un des cartons qui sont à la cave, mais j'ai pas le temps d'aller le chercher.

Emily : C'est pas grave ! J'y vais ! Moi j'ai toute la journée !

Elle s'arrêta en plein élan.

Harry : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Emily : Heu… c'est par où la cave ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

Harry : C'est la porte sous l'escalier !

Emily descendit à la cave et ne tarda pas à appeler son père qui accouru.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Emily : D'où vient cette chaudière ?

Harry : Ben elle était là avant. Elle ne sert plus a rien mais les promoteurs ont tenu à la garder pour une 'touche historique'. Pourquoi ?

Emily : C'est de cette chaudière que je rêve depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !

Harry : Mais je croyais que t'étais encore jamais allé à la cave ?

Emily : Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Et je rêve chaque nuit de cette chaudière sans l'avoir jamais vu !

Harry : Bof ! Sans doute une coïncidence ! T'as du voir le même modèle quelque part, il est resté dans ta mémoire malgré toi et tu le revois en dormant, c'est juste ça les rêves !

Emily se tût pour ne pas retenir son père qui devait aller travailler. Elle chercha le livre, mais il ne lui appris rien que des histoires de psychiatres à la noix, que les rêves ne sont que le reflet de notre culpabilité où de nos angoisses dus à des abus sexuels ou des manques affectifs. Elle le ferma et le posa, sur la couverture on pouvait lire que son auteur était un certain docteur Simms, et qu'il ou elle avait écrit ce livre en 1988. Elle alla sonner chez les Johnson, elle demanda si Thomas était là. Monsieur Johnson demanda à Karin d'appeler son frère et fit entrer la jeune fille.

Karin : Thomas ! Y a ta petite amie qui est au salon !

Emily devint rouge comme une pivoine. Thomas arriva en quatrième vitesse et donna une tape sur la tête de sa sœur.

Thomas : C'est pas ma petite amie !

Karin : Alors faudra m'expliquer la différence !

Thomas : Tu vas arreter oui ! (à Emily) Désolé, elle est à l'âge où les petites sœurs sont totalement insupportables !

Emily : Ce-C'est pas grave !

Thomas : Alors qu'est-ce qui t'ammènes ?

Emily : Ben c'est encore ce rêve…

Thomas : Raah ! J't'avais dit de plus y penser !

Emily : C'est que ça deviens de plus en plus étrange.

Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?

Ted : Voilà les boissons ! Alors Emily ! Comment tu trouves cette ville ?

Emily : Ben ça va ! C'est une ville assez sympathique de prime abord.

Ted : Thomas nous a dit que t'étais une mordue de mythologies.

Emily : C'est exact.

Ted : C'est super ! Il se trouve que moi aussi j'en suis assez féru . J'ai tout un tas d'ouvrages si tu veux en lire, hésite surtout pas à demander. Je te les prêterais avec joie.

Thomas : Euh papa… Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls quelques minutes s'il te plait.

Ted : Ha ! Je vois, je dérange. Ok ! Je vous laisse, mais ne faites pas de bêtises.

Thomas : Papa !

Ted : Je plaisante !

Thomas : Excuse-moi, mais il faut toujours qu'on se mêle de tout dans la famille.

Emily : C'est pas grave !

Thomas : Bon alors et ce rêve ?

Emily : Ben en fait c'est pas tant le rêve qui est bizarre que la réalité. Tu te rappelle que que dans le rêve il y a une sorte de chaudière de maison.

Thomas : Où tu ramasses un crâne oui !

Emily : Et bien aujourd'hui, je suis descendu pour la première fois dans la cave, et j'y ai trouvé la chaudière de mon rêve.

Thomas : Tu veux dire le même modèle ?

Emily : C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon père pour ne pas le mettre en retard, mais il s'agit bien de la même chaudière, il y a les mêmes cabossures, la même trace de rayure sur le côté, et la même porte qui ne ferme plus. Et tiens-toi bien, elle était là avant que les entrepreneurs ne rénovent la ville. Ca veut dire que c'est probablement dans cette chaudière qu'à été dissimulé le cadavre de la petite. Il faut que j'aille à l'agence qui nous a fait acheter la maison pour savoir où ils ont trouvé cette chaudière.

Thomas : Ca deviens franchement délirant comme histoire ! … Et de plus en plus intéressant. Je viens avec toi !

Ils partirent alors pour le centre ville. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'agence de prospection, on les redirigea vers la société d'entrepreneurs. Là-bas on les fit patienter une bonne heure avant de leur permettre de suivre quelqu'un dans la salle des dossiers. Une personne rechercha le dossier du 1428 Elm street.

Secrétaire : Alors… ardoise, plinthes, bois, escaliers, cave, chaudière ! Alors elle vient de… 1428 Elm Street ! Elle était dans cette même demeure avant notre arrivée.

La nouvelle secoua pas mal la jeune fille qui restait interdite.

Thomas : Euh… Merci pour ce précieux temps que vous nous avez consacré, on vous en est très reconnaissant, et on vous remercie, maintenant on va repartir.

Secrétaire : Et c'est juste pour ça que vous avez dérangé tout le service !

Thomas : Euh, oui désolé, ça à l'air de rien, mais c'est important je vous jure !

Il sortit en tirant Emily par le bras.

Thomas : Et bien on sait d'où elle vient maintenant cette chaudière.

Emily : C'est… oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas possible !

Thomas : Ben ouais fallait pas chercher bien loin en fait.

Emily : Mais tu comprends pas ! Si cette chaudière était dans cette maison depuis le début, ça veut dire que je vis dans la maison d'un assassin, un tueur d'enfant !

Thomas : Holà ! On a encore pas de preuve qu'il y ait eu une quelconque petite fille ait été tuée ! Après tout, le crâne de petite fille, la coupure de presse, tout ça n'existe que dans ton rêve pour l'instant.

Emily : C'est vrai ! Mais alors pourquoi je ferais ces rêves ?

Thomas : Bon, alors on a qu'à aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque municipale, ils doivent avoir les journaux régionaux sur plusieurs décennies.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, mais ne trouvèrent rien sur une quelconque histoire d'enlevement d'enfant.

Emily : Je crois que t'avais raison ! Tout ça c'est dans mon imagination !

Thomas : Peut-être, mais peut-être pas.

Emily : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Thomas : Justement non ! C'est ce qu'on ne trouve pas qui m'intrigue. Regarde ici ! C'est un journal du mois d'octobre 1971, on voit qu'une page a été arrachée.

Emily : Tu penses que c'est sur cette page qu'il y avait l'article que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ?

Thomas : C'est possible, mais ça n'a aucun sens, qui aurait arraché cette page là précisément ? Et puis on ne peut pas savoir quand cette page a été arrachée.

Ils ressortirent bredouilles et frustrés, car ils sentaient bien que la solution était sous leurs yeux. Soudain un vieil homme sortit de nulle part les attrapa et les tira derrière un bosquet.

Thomas : Ca va pas la tête ! Qui êtes vous vieux pervers !

Vieillard : Vous faites des recherches sur lui, mais il ne faut pas !

Emily : Mais lâchez-moi !

Thomas : Lâchez-la ou je vous casse la gueule !

Le vieux lâcha Emily qui se réfugia derrière Thomas.

Vieillard : Surtout ne cherchez rien sur lui, sinon il va revenir !

Le vieil homme s'éloigna. Thomas et Emily rentrèrent chez eux. Le soir, à table, Emily relança le sujet avec ses parents.

Emily : Au fait Papa ! Ce matin je ne t'ai pas contredis quand tu as dit que c'était juste une chaudière du même modèle que celle qu'on a à la cave que je voyais dans mes rêves, mais en fait c'est bien la même, avec les mêmes rayures dessus, la même porte qui ne referme plus.

Gillian : Ha ! C'est donc de la chaudière de la cave dont tu rêve ! C'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu glauque dans cette cave, c'est pour ça que ça t'as donné des cauchemars.

Harry : Oui, ta mère a sans doute raison.

Emily : Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais demandé quand tu m'as dit d'aller à la cave pour y chercher ce livre sur les rêves ?

Harry : Oui tu m'avais demandé…

Gillian : Et bien chéri ! Que t'a-t-elle demandé ?

Harry : …comment on allait à la cave.

Emily : Précisément. Quand j'ai vu que je rêvais d'une chaudière qui existe réellement, ça m'a conforté dans la pensée que ce rêve, je le fais pour retrouver l'assassin d'une petite fille qui aurait été impuni.

Gillian : Enfin ma puce ! C'est complètement délirant !

Emily : Je pense même que cet assassin vivais dans cette maison, et qu'il a enlevé la petite fille en 1971 !

Harry : Tu as encore rêvé de ça ?

Emily : Non, je suis allé en ville pour savoir d'où venait cette chaudière, il s'avère qu'elle était dans notre cave au moment où les entrepreneurs ont décidé de reconstruire la ville. Parce que c'est pas une ville nouvelle, ils ont pas tout reconstruits, pour la plupart des bâtiments, ils se sont contenter de les rénover. C'est également le cas de notre maison. Dans mon rêve, c'est dans cette chaudière que je trouve le crane de la petite fille. Si ce n'est pas un rêve imagé, ça doit vouloir dire que l'assassin à fait disparaître le corps en le faisant brûler dans cette chaudière…

Gillian : Et seul la personne qui habitait là à pu le faire !

Harry : Enfin ! C'est complètement ridicule !

Gillian : C'est vrai que c'est incroyable, mais tout ce que dit Emily se tient parfaitement. Il faudrait aller voir à la bibliothèque, dans les journaux locaux s'il n'y a pas un article, l'article qu'elle a vu dans son rêve ?

Emily : C'est déjà fait ! J'y ai passé toute mon après-midi avec Thomas, mais on n'a trouvé qu'une seule piste : une page déchirée dans un journal du mois d'octobre 1971. C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que je pensais que cette affaire s'est passée en 1971.

Harry : Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, ce tueur n'est plus ici, alors on aura tout le temps d'en parler demain, c'est dimanche.

La nuit même, Emily reprit son rêve. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un article de journal qu'elle trouva, mais, sur une passerelle métallique, il y avait une sorte de gant en cuir, sur lequel était fixée des plaques de métal pour le dos de la mains et les phalanges, au bout de chaque doigt, le pouce mis à part, il y avait une lame acérée de quinze centimètres de long. Le gant lui sauta à la figure, la faisant sursauter et se réveiller.

Le lendemain, ses parents restèrent perplexes devant ce mystère et cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle. Ted vint les trouver pour leur proposer un barbecue, pendant que les hommes s'affairaient à faire du feu, Emily reparla de son rêve à Thomas. Lui expliquant que selon elle, ce gant était certainement l'arme du crime, et que s'ils le retrouvaient, ils pourraient nettement progresser dans cette histoire. Thomas acquiesça à la théorie de sa voisine, mais il lui demanda où est-ce qu'elle comptait chercher, ce gant ayant été soit caché, soit détruit. Elle proposa de chercher le vieil homme qui les avaient abordés la veille. Thomas, peu enclin à le faire, finit par céder sous les demandes d'Emily. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville une fois le repas terminé, mais n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin puisqu'ils trouvèrent le vieil homme dans la cour du lycée.

Emily : Hep ! Vous là ! Vous pouvez venir ?

Thomas : Lui parle pas comme ça ? Il a pas l'air net ce type !

Le vieil homme s'approcha.

Vieu : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Emily : Voyez-vous, je fais des rêves étranges en ce moment, à propos d'une petite fille qui se serait fait enlever et tuer par un maniaque, et je pense que vous savez des choses sur cette affaire !

Thomas : Bravo pour le tact !

Emily : Ca fait quatre nuits que ce rêve m'empêche de dormir, alors le tact, je m'assoie dessus !

Vieu : Vous pouvez partir, j'ai rien à vous dire.

Thomas : Bon, au cas où mon amie n'aurait pas été assez claire, elle est perturbée par des rêves en rapport avec des faits qui se seraient vraiment passés dans cette ville, et vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse nous dire de quoi il s'agit.

Vieu : C'est hors de question ! Vous en savez déjà trop, si je vous disait quoi que ce soit, il reviendrait.

Emily : Qui ça « il » ?

Vieu : Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas !

Thomas : Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que c'est toi ce maniaque, et j'ai une forte envie d'aller en parler à la police, rien que par mesure de sécurité, ils vont mener une enquête, et ça va mal finir pour toi !

Vieu : Non ! Il ne faut pas en parler ! Il faut oublier ! Si on se souvenait, ça le ferait revenir.

Emily : Allons ! C'est une affaire qui date de 1971, ce type doit avoir votre âge, il n'est plus très dangereux !

Vieu : Petite sotte ! Fred Krueger n'est pas un être humain normal ! C'est un démon immortel !

Thomas : Fred Krueger ? Interressant…

Vieu : Ho, non ! Je vous en prie, oubliez ce nom, il faut l'oublier, où alors partez, sortez de cette ville ! Pitiez ! Ne le faites pas revenir !

Thomas et Emily s'en allèrent, ignorant les supplications du sexagénaire.

Thomas : Bon, demain, après les cours, on file au poste de police et on leur parle de ce Krueger !

Emily : Oui ! Je veux pas que ça dure.

La nuit même, le rêve recommença, elle se dirigea vers la chaudière, et ramassa le crane. Après qu'elle l'eut échappé, au moment où il se brisa au sol, la chaudière s'alluma, comme si le feu avait été allumé par magie. Les machines de l'usine se mirent en route. Des cadavres d'enfants complètement calcinés sortirent de la chaudière, il y en avait des dizaines, de tous les âges. Ils essayèrent d'attrapper Emily qui s'enfuit, cherchant une sortie, et s'engouffrait ainsi dans le dédale de couloirs et de passerelles métalliques. La chaleur la faisait suffoquer. A côté de la chaudière, les zombies regardèrent tous un même point, une fenêtre, qui fut brisée par le jet d'un cocktail molotov. Lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol, les flammes se répandirent en un instant et devinrent gigantesques. Au milieu du brasier, une silhouette humaine se dessina. Toutes les flammes convergèrent vers cette personne pour disparaître en la laissant sur place. Il s'agissait d'un homme, au visage affreusement brûlé, portant un vieux pull rayé rouge et vert, il avait le gant du rêve de la veille à la main droite et portait sur la tête un vieux chapeau très sale.

Freddy : Haaa ! Ca fait du bien d'être mort-vivant. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Emily continua sa course, elle entendait derrière elle des crissements métalliques qui semblaient se rapprocher. En bifurquant dans les couloirs, elle se rendit compte que le bruit était maintenant devant elle, et se rapprochait encore, elle fit demi-tour, et essaya un autre chemin, elle entendit un crissement tout proche, effrayée elle marcha à reculons, mais le crissement avait disparu. Quand elle se retourna pour foncer droit devant, elle se heurta à cet homme qui la traquait, et la frayeur la fit se réveiller.


	3. Homicide

Allez ! j'suis en forme aujourd'hui ! j'vous mets le chapitre 3 en plus du 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Homicide**

Le lendemain matin, les cours allaient commencer, les élèves furent répartis en différentes classes. Thomas étant en terminale et Emily en première, ils ne purent passer la journée ensemble. Dans la classe d'Emily, un garçon semblait avoir été désigné d'emblée comme la cible de toutes les moqueries, il faut dire qu'au-delà de son aspect physique chétif et pas spécialement beau, ni spécialement laid d'ailleurs, il avait un nom malheureusement pour lui trop célèbre, il s'appelait Jimmy Hendrix, sans avoir le moindre lien avec le rocker afro-américain. Il était blanc, boutonneux et binoclard, portant un pull sans manches par dessus sa chemise, bref le type même de l'intello de service, toujours cible des autres élèves. Alors qu'il se faisait embêter par des garçons de sa classe, il fit tomber ses affaires. Emily l'aida à les ramasser. Jimmy n'en revenait pas, c'était la premire fois qu'une aussi jolie fille était gentille avec lui. Non pas qu'il n'ai jamais eu d'amis, mais dans son lycée à Detroit, ses amis représentaient ce que les autres appelaient le club des ratures. Principalement des individus physiquement peu gâtés et qui étaient rejetés par les autres.

Thomas était dans la même classe que Kyle et Tara. Ils rencontrèrent et sympathisèrent avec Ed Grey, un jeune homme blond aux yeux marrons. A la récré, Tara et Emily se retrouvèrent en allant aux toilettes.

Tara : Tiens salut ! Alors comment ça se passe cette première journée.

Emily : Une horreur !

Tara : A ce point !

Emily : Première heure, notre prof principal fait l'appel, en arrivant sur moi, il fait bien savoir à toute la classe que je suis la fille de la directrice.

Tara : J'comprends, c'est pas cool !

Elles entrèrent aux toilettes et surprirent une jeune fille blonde, aux cheveux courts coiffés avec du gel et portant une tenue entre le gothic et le grunge. Elle était en train de sniffer de la drogue.

Emily : Ah ! Euh, pardon, on reviendra plus tard !

Fille :C'est pas grave, j'avais fini ! Mais, dites, si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ce que vous venez de voir à des profs ou a vos parents, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à me fâcher.

Tara : Euh.. oui pas de problème !

Elle s'en alla.

Tara : La vache ! Les glandes si jamais elle est pincée elle va vouloir s'en prendre à nous !

Emily : Encore toi t'as du bol, moi j'suis dans sa classe, elle s'appelle Allison Small et elle a réussi à s'endormir entre le début de l'appel et le moment où le prof a l'a appelée. Elle est vraiment pas nette.

Après être sorties des toilettes, elles allèrent retrouver les garçons dans la cour. Comme Jimmy passa près d'eux, Emily l'invita à se joindre au groupe. Ils discutèrent en mangeant et sympathisèrent tous très vite.

Thomas : Dites, j'voudrais savoir, depuis que vous êtes dans cette ville, est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé de faire des rêves étranges.

Kyle : Ouais ! Affirmatif ! J'ai rêvé que j'étais au Superbowl et que mon équipe perdait contre celle de ma mère !

Tous rièrent.

Thomas : Nan, j'parlais de rêves genre vous êtes dans une usine et vous sortez quelque chose d'horrible d'une chaudière.

Emily : Thomas !

Thomas : Quoi ! Ca t'intéresse pas de savoir si c'est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Emily : Mais j'ai pas envie de passer pour la barge de service !

Jimmy : T'inquiète pas ! On se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je pense qu'on est déjà tous une bonne bande de potes non ?

Kyle : Affirmatif !

Ed : Tout à fait d'accord !

Alors Emily raconta ses rêves à ses amis, ainsi que les recherches qu'elle avait faites avec Thomas. Mais sans mentionner le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Puis, les cours reprirent jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi. Comme prévu, Emily alla au poste de police et expliqua son histoire au département des affaires anciennes. On ne lui a pas vraiment ri au nez, mais on lui a fait comprendre que si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de plus sérieux que des rêves, ils ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt.

Cette nuit-là, alors que tout Springwood dormait paisiblement, Tara dans son lit se mit à rêver. Elle était dans la rue, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait rien d'autre que trois petites filles blondes en robes blanches qui jouaient à la corde à sauter. Elles chantaient une comptine bien étrange, que Tara n'avait jamais entendue : « Un, deux, Freddy te coupera en deux. Trois, quatre, retourne chez toi quatre à quatre. Cinq, six, munie-toi d'un crucifix. Sept, huit, surtout ne dors pas la nuit. Neuf, dix, il est caché sous ton lit. » Elle dépassa les petites filles et arriva devant une sorte d'usine. Elle entendit une voix à l'intérieur murmurer son prénom. Elle entra pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant les machines tournaient, et depuis un moment à en juger par la température. Elle entendit un crissement métallique. Elle avança en direction du bruit en demandant qui était là. C'est alors que derrière elle surgit le personnage qu'Emily avait vu en rêve la veille. Effrayée, Tara se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle resta assise dans son lit le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis elle se rallongea, tournée sur le côté, serrant son oreiller comme un enfant serre une peluche pour se rassurer après un mauvais rêve.

Le lendemain matin, en retrouvant Kyle et Thomas, Tara s'empressa de leur raconter son effrayant cauchemar. En passant à côté d'elle, une fille de sa classe, en l'entendant parler, fit savoir qu'elle avait fait un rêve similaire. Pendant ce temps, dans la classe d'Emily, Jimmy vint lui parler. Il lui raconta qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là un cauchemar des plus étranges, qui se passait dans une usine, comme les rêves dont elle leur avait parlé la veille, mais que dans le sien, il y avait un espèce de sadique qui lui courait après. Emily était d'autant plus surprise, que pour elle, cette nuit avait été la première sans cauchemar depuis son arrivée à Springwood. Elle essaya de le rassurer, que ça ne voulait probablement rien dire, mais elle sentit au moment oùJimmy lui avait annoncé ça, que quelque chose avait changé, elle y pensa toute la journée, mais pour elle plus rien n'était clair. Ca ne pouvait pas être juste une histoire d'esprit qui réclame réparation. Elle pensa alors au concierge du lycée. Elle irait le voir à la pause de midi, aussitôt que la cloche sonnerait.

Vers onze heures, dans la loge du concièrge, celui-ci s'endormit devant son poste de télévision. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à rêver. Il se trouvait dans son ancienne demeure, au salon, quelque chose goutta sur son front, il leva les yeux et vit une grosse tache de sang au plafond.

Concièrge : Non ! Glenn !

Il se précipita en haut des escaliers et ouvrit une porte, alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver dans la chambre de son fils, il se retrouva dehors, sur le pas de sa porte, il se retourna pour s'assurer de l'endroit où il était, sur l'encadrure de la porte, à droite, on trouvait le numéro 1431, il était bel et bien dans son ancienne demeure, et comme si cette preuve ne suffisait pas, il se retourna pour vérifier que la maison d'en-face était bien cette maison blanche au toît vert et à la porte bleue portant le numéro 1428. La porte de ce 1428 Elm street s'ouvrit. Le type brûlé au pull rouge et vert à rayure et au gant à lames en sortit et vint se poster face au vieil homme, qui restait tétanisé sous l'effet de cette vision.

Concièrge : K… Krueger ! Alors tu es revenu ?

Freddy : Comme tu vois Lantz. Ca t'a plu ce petit souvenir.

Lantz : Rah espèce de salaud…

Freddy : Hop, hop hop ! Ne gâche pas ce moment avec des mots si vilains. Alors comme ça, t'es concierge au lycée ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dis déjà quand c'est à moi qu'on avait filé ce poste ? Ha oui ! « Ramasser la merde des jeunes cons, c'est tout ce que tu mérites Krueger !» Et si mes souvenir sont exacts, tu m'avais passé à tabac ensuite.

Lantz : Comment tu as fait ? Ca fait dix ans ! On te croyait mort, je veux dire pour de bon !

Freddy : Je l'était, mais les démons qui m'ont conféré l'immortalité n'ont pas trouvé pire que moi, alors ils sont revenus me proposer de reprendre du service, mais il n'y avait plus personne à Springwood, j'ai du attendre que des gens y reviennent, et même là, ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai dû user de moyens détournés.

Lantz : Tu sais qu'ils finiront par te vaincre.

Freddy : Oui ! Mais je reviendrait toujours ! Ha ! Quand je pense que ça fait 39 ans que j'ai tué ta fille, c'était mon premier enfant, j'étais vivant à l'époque. Tu as voulu me tuer, et ça m'a donné le droit de te prendre ton fils, c'était il y a 24 ans je crois.

Lantz : Salopard !

Lantz lui fila un coup de poing, et un autre, et encore un autre.

A midi, Emily fila à la loge du concierge. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, Thomas et les autres la retrouvèrent, elle ouvrit alors la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leur yeux était des plus horribles. Le corps de Lantz était recouvert de multiples lacérations, son sang avait giclé dans toute la pièce, il lui manquait un œil et l'autre était ouvert. Les filles hurlèrent, ameutant tous ceux qui passaient. La police fut prévenue, elle nota qu'aucun point vital n'avait été touché, de sorte que son agonie fut probablement lente et douloureuse. Sur le mur derrière la victime, il y avait écrit avec le sang de cette dernière : « le dernier parent vengeur d'Elm Street est mort, ouvrant la marche pour la nouvelle génération. ». Tous les élèves qui avaient vu le corps furent interrogés, Allison, qui fut fouillée et qui avait sur elle un couteau à lame rétractile et de la drogue fut mise en garde à vue. Après avoir supporté l'interrogatoire de la police, Emily eut à faire face à l'interrogatoire de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas répondre une nouvelle fois aux mêmes questions, aussi s'énerva-t-elle et rentra-t-elle en courant, les larmes aux yeux.


	4. L'écorcheur de Springwood

**Chapitre 4 : L'écorcheur de Springwood**

Une fois libres de tout mouvements, Kyle, Thomas, Ed, Jimmy et Tara se réunirent et discutèrent de l'événement, Ed prit alors la parole.

Ed : En fait, je pense avoir une idée sur la personne qui a fait ça ? J'avais une cousine qui vivait ici il y a plus de vingt ans, je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle s'est faite tuer en 1980, dans le lit de sa mère par son petit-ami, ça fait cinq ans que je m'intéresse à cette affaire et que je réunis des informations dessus. Ce qui m'interpelle dans le meurtre du concierge, c'est que les blessures sont similaires, à chaque fois une rangée de quatre coupures. Ce qui laisse penser que l'arme du crime est la même, et donc, le meurtrier serait le même.

Les autres le regardèrent l'air hébété et consterné.

Tara : Attends deux secondes, tu t'es intéressé à une affaire d'homicide à 13 ans ? T'es quoi comme genre de cinglé ?

Thomas : Tara !

Tara : Quoi ! C'est pas normal de s'intéresser à ça à la puberté !

Ed : Laisse Thomas, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude d'être pris pour un fou. Mais je suis juste un passionné de romans policiers, j'en lis depuis que je suis tout petit, et quand j'ai appris cette histoire de ma cousine, j'ai voulu mener ma propre enquête !

Kyle : Et t'as raconté tout ça à la police ?

Ed : Ca va pas la tête ? C'est mon enquête ! C'est moi qui la résoudrait !

Tara : Mais j'y pense, il y a ce type !

Thomas : Quel type ?

Tara : Celui que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, il avait des lames dans la main droite ! Quatres lames au bout des doigts !

Jimmy : Attends, c'est dingue ça ! Moi aussi j'ai rêvé d'un type comme ça cette nuit ! Il avait un vieu chapeau, le visage affreusement brulé et…

Tara : …et un pull rayé rouge et vert ! C'est exactement le même type que j'ai vu.

Ed : Holà ! On se calme ! Vous voulez me dire que vous avez vu l'assassin en rêve ?

Jimmy : Oui ! Et c'était nous qu'il poursuivait ! On était dans une sorte d'usine.

Thomas : Une usine ! Avec des couloirs et des passerelles métalliques qui faisaient un vrai labyrinthe !

Tara : Exactement !

Thomas : C'est comme les rêves d'Emily, sauf qu'elle elle voit pas le… Attends ! On pensait que c'étaient des rêves qu'on lui donnait pour retrouver l'assassin d'une petite fille, c'était peut-être ce type, mais on a fait fause route, on est allé cherché à la bibliothèque municipale et on a trouvé une page manquante dans un journal de 1971 !

Ed : Ca, ça m'intéresse ! Ca vous tente une virée à la bibliothèque ?

Thomas, Ed et Jimmy se rendirent à la bibliothèque tandis que Kyle et Tara allèrent passer leur après-midi ensembles, chez Kyle. A la bibliothèque, Thomas montra à Ed la page déchirée.

Thomas : Voilà ! Quand on a trouvé ça, on a pensé que c'était les promoteurs de la ville qui voulait dissimuler une affaire de disparition d'enfant pour vendre plus facilement !

Ed : C'était une bonne idée, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'applique à cette page !

Jimmy : Comment ça !

Ed : Cette page à du être arrachée avant l'arrivée des promoteurs, par contre, si vous regardez bien avant cela, il y a des pages qui ont été soigneusement découpées, on s'en rends compte en enlevant les papiers des encoches, les numéros de page ne se suivent pas. Regardez ! Ca commence en juillet 1965 ! et ça dure jusqu'en 71, un peu après cette page grossièrement déchirée. Puis, plus rien pendant neuf ans, et en 1980, ça recommence ! Sur trois jours, il y a plusieurs pages coupées. Ca correspond aux trois jours qui ont suivis la mort de ma cousine ! Comme elle est morte la nuit, la première page manquante doit être celle qui parle de sa mort, mais pourquoi manque-t-il des pages les deux jours suivants ?

Jimmy : Hé, les gars ! C'est pas fini ! Deux ans plus tard, il y a de nouveau des pages manquantes ! Et de nouveau deux ans après ! Mais cette fois ça s'étale sur deux ans avec une page par mois en moyenne, puis c'est de nouveau un grand nombre de pages en un court laps de temps.

Thomas : Et après il n'y a de nouveau rien à signaler pendant un an, et là, de nouveau sur quelques jours, plusieurs pages manquantes. Un an plus tard, rebelote !

Ed : Et deux ans plus tard, il n'y a plus de journal… Ca cache quelque chose ! On va aller voir les promoteurs ! Ils auront surement quelque chose à nous dire.

Ils allèrent voir les promoteurs, leurs disant qu'ils savaient que des pages de journaux avaient été dissimulées pour que les nouveaux habitants ignorent que la ville avait un lourd passé de meurtres atroces. Ils finirent par obtenir les aveux du président de la compagnie, mais celui-ci ne put pas leur apprendre grand chose puisqu'il avait brulé tous ces aticles sans vraiment les lire. Il avait juste retenu qu'un type avait kidnappé et tué de nombreux enfants en bas age, qu'on l'appelait l'écorcheur de Springwood, qu'il fut arrêté, jugé et relaché pour vice de forme. Qu'il fut alors brulé par les parents du voisinnages. Thomas reçut comme un coup de tonerre quand à la fin de ses aveux, l'entrepreneur dit que cet écorcheur s'appelait Fred Krueger.

Ed : Bon, ben voilà, on n'est pas plus avancé !

Thomas : Et les pages manquantes de 1980 à 1988 ? De quoi parlaient-elles ?

Président : Ce sont des histoires d'adolescents suicidés ou tués, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire précédente.

Le groupe de jeunes gens repartirent, déçus de n'avoir que peu progressé. Il était maintenant clair que cette ville n'avait pas été désertée sans raison, et malheureuseement pour eux, la seule personne qui aurait pu leur dire toute la vérité avait été charcutée le matin même. Quand Thomas rentra chez lui, son père, après lui avoir demandé pourquoi il rentrait si tard, ne voulu pas croire un traître mot de ce que son fils lui raconta, mais en regardant le journal télévisé le soir, il fut bien obligé d'admettre que son fils avait dit vrai. Cette nuit-là, tout le monde vérouilla sa porte à double tour à Springwood. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui empêcherait le mal de frapper.

Pendant la nuit, Thomas entendit des bruits étranges à l'extérieur. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui produisait ces étranges crissement. Il vit quelqu'un se tenir sur le pas de la porte de la maison d'Emily. L'homme se retourna et regarda dans la direction de Thomas. Ce type avait le visage affreusement brûlé, et des lames dans la main droite. Après avoir fait signe à Thomas, il mit la main sur la poignée et pénétra au 1428. Thomas ne fit ni une, ni deux, il se précipita chez sa voisine, mais au moment où il passa la porte, il se retrouva dans une vieille maison délabrée, pourtant, la disposition de l'escalier, celle des pièces du rez-de-chaussée ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était bien la même maison. Il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre d'Emily. Il y trouva une pièce vide avec au milieu, une petite fille en robe blanche, assise par terre, qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et vit qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Thomas : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite ?

Fillette : Il est là, il va nous attraper.

Thomas : De qui tu parles ?

Fillette : De Freddy ! Vous l'avez ramené, et maintenant, il va tous nous tuer !

La gamine se retourna et laissa voir à Thomas son visage horriblement mutilé. Ses yeux avaient été arrachés, sa bouche était cousue, son nez était coupé et elle avait des traces de lacératons sur les joues. Effrayé, Thomas sortit de la chambre et redescendit l'escalier. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle restait fermée. Il vit alors de la lumière provenant du sous-sol. Intrigué, il alla voir. Freddy se tenait devant la chaudière, comme s'il se réchauffait auprès du feu. Thomas prenait bien garde à être silencieux, mais soudain, la petite fille se trouva derrière lui et dit :

Fillette : Tu vois, c'est lui Freddy !

Le croquemitaine se tourna et les vit, Thomas fila se cacher à l'étage, Freddy partit en chasse. A l'étage, plus rien n'était pareil, les couloirs n'en finissaient plus, dans l'un d'eux, Thomas fut pris dans une sorte de mélasse qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Freddy arriva derrière lui.

Freddy : Ha, que c'est bon ! Enfin de la chair fraîche.

Il allait frapper quand Thomas se dégagea et repris sa fuite. Il prit la première porte et se retrouva devant l'escalier menant à la cave. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait la chaudière, au fond, un escalier donnait sur une ouverture vers le jardin, mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Comme Freddy arrivait, Thomas n'eut d'autres choix que de prendre la dernière porte qu'il y avait à la cave. Il arriva dans une pièce avec de nombreuses chaînes qui pendaient du plafond. Sur un établi, il y avait plusieurs modèles de gants, un avec des pics sur les premières phalanges, un avec des pics un peu partout, un avec des griffes qui partait du dessus de la main.

Freddy : Comme tu peux le voir, il m'a fallu plusieurs essais avant d'arriver à mon chef-d'œuvre.

Cette fois, plus question de fuite, Thomas était acculé. Freddy frappa vers lui mais Thomas esquiva le coup d'une roulade de judo qui le fit passer dans le dos du sadique. Il lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale et essaya de sortir, mais la porte était coincée.

Freddy : Hin, hin ! Cette fois, tu restes avec moi Thomas !

Thomas : C'est toi ! C'est toi le fameux écorcheur de Springwood ?

Freddy : Je vois qu'on s'est bien renseigné ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom.

Thomas : T'as pas vraiment la gueule ni les mouvement d'un sexagénaire !

Freddy :On m'a fait don de la vie éternelle !

Thomas : D'accord ! Ca te donne un certain avantage. Mais …

Il s'approcha de l'établi et tendit la main vers un des gant pour s'en saisir.

Thomas : Mais voilà pour toi !

Il lui planta un de ses gants en pleine figure et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte pour l'enfoncer. Il la passa, mais fit alors une chute vertigineuse qui le fit se réveiller. Il constata alors qu'il était dans son lit et que ce qui venait de ce produire n'était qu'un rêve. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit des hurlements provenant de la chambre d'Emily, de l'autre côté de la rue, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.


	5. Psychose

**Chapitre 5 : Psychose**

Dans la maison d'en face, les parents d'Emily accoururent dans sa chambre et la trouvèrent en train de se débattre violemment. Son père avança vers le lit pour la faire arrêter ses gesticulations, Thomas arriva et observa la scène une demie seconde avant de se préciter à la salle de bain et revint avec un gobelet plein d'eau qu'il jeta sur Emily, ce qui la réveilla.

Elle restait assise, reprenant son souffle et ses esprit, elle constata la présence de ses parents et de Thomas, ce qui la rassura.

Harry : Ca va, mon cœur ?

Emily : Ou-oui, je crois !

Gillian : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Thomas : Un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Emily : Oui, c'était un cauchemar, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle s'aperçut alors de sa tenue et devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle se cacha sous ses couvertures.

Emily : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Thomas ?

Gillian : Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Comment vous avez fait pour rentré ?

Thomas : Ben… Comme la porte d'entrée était fermée, je suis allé voir derrière et la porte du jardin était ouverte.

Harry : Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites chez nous à cette heure de la nuit ?

Thomas : Ben, je m'étais réveillé il y a une vingtaine de minute, et j'allais me rendormir quand j'ai entendu les cris d'Emily…

Emily : J'ai hurlé si fort que ça ?

Gillian : Oui, je dois dire que c'était assez effrayant. On avait l'impression que tu était poursuivie par un monstre qui te terrorrisait.

Emily : Mais c'était le cas !

Harry : Allons ! C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Il faudra peut-être que tu change l'orientation de ton lit, il paraît que ça peut influer sur le sommeil. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as tous ces cauchemars. Et puis il y a aussi eu ce terrible meurtre aujourd'hui ! Ca a du te secouer, c'est sûr. Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, tu vas te rendormir, et vous jeune homme, rentrez chez vous immédiatement !

Thomas : Oui monsieur !

Thomas rentra et les parents d'Emily retournèrent se coucher, Harry resta éveillé encore une bonne heure au cas ou le cauchemar reprenne, puis, n'en pouvant plus, il se recoucha et s'endormit. Emily ne ferma plus les yeux de la nuit, Thomas non plus d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin, à l'école, plusieurs camarades de classe de Thomas étaient absents. Dans la classe d'Emily, il n'y avait qu'un absent. Un des types qui avaient pris Jimmy comme tête de turc. Lors de la quatrième heure de cours, où Emily avait littérature, Allison piquait du nez. Sa voisine l'empêcha de sombrer à deux reprises, mais elle finit tout de même par partir dans les bras de morphée, logique après une nuit blanche et une bonne défonce à la cocaïne. Le cours continuait normalement, quand soudain, elle fut éjectée de son siège, comme si quelqu'un l'avait jetée en arrière. Elle était au sol et se débattait. Tous les témoins, le professeur y compris regardaient la scène sans intervenir. Sur son bras apparurent quatres entailles parallèles. Emily comprit alors ce qu'il se passait et essaya de la réveiller en la gifflant, mais une autre série d'entailles apparut sur la poitrine d'Allison, le sang gicla au visage d'Emily, la faisant reculer par réflexe. Le corps d'Allison fut alors soulevé et lacéré à plusieurs endroit, les filles de la classe hurlaient de terreur. Le corps d'Allison retomba au sol, se convulsant violemment, il fut alors trainé jusqu'au mur, puis il remonta le mur et alla jusqu'au plafond, comme s'il défiait les lois de la gravité. Une nouvelle série d'entailles fut faites, très profondes cette fois, partant du bas du ventre et remontant jusqu'au milieu du thorax, coupant les premiers os de la cages thoracique. Puis le corps fut traîné sur la longueur de la pièce, arrosant de son sang la masse d'élèves au passage.Enfin il retomba sur le bureau du professeur, éclaboussant une ultime fois l'assistance.

Les filles hystériques, pleuraient de terreur. Les garçons, pour la plupart, rendirent leur petit déjeuner devant l'atrocité de la scène. Au début de la pause, la police arriva, emmenant les témoins dans une pièce dont ils interdisaient l'accès à toute personne, même à la directrice. Un psychiatre arriva et tous les élèves durent passer l'un après l'autre sur le divan, pendant au moins dix minutes chacun. Au bout du compte, Emily put rentrer chez elle, sans avoir fait la moindre déposition. En sortant, elle trouva Thomas qui l'attendait.

Emily : Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Thomas : Ils ont arrêté les cours, et comme ils interdisaient à tout le monde de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, j'suis resté ici à t'attendre.

Emily : Ma mère n'est pas là ?

Thomas : Elle est interrogée par la police en ce moment même, j'ai entendu des cris venant de son bureau, elle avait pas l'air contente !

Emily : Ha !

Thomas : Ecoute, je vais t'épargner les "est-ce que ça va ?" Parce que je sais bien que ça ne va pas, mais… C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Emily : Oui. C'est ce sadique, j'ai tout de suite compris que les blessures ne pouvaient avoir été faites qu'avec ses griffes qu'il a aux doigts. Mais, comment-tu sais pour lui ?

Thomas : Je l'ai vu en rêve hier, peu avant que tu ne te mette à faire ton cauchemar. Et puis hier, avec Ed et Jimmy, on est retourné voir les journaux et Ed à remarqué que d'autres pages étaient manquantes, on est allé questionner le président de la compagnie immobilière qui nous a dit que Fred Krueger était un tueur de gosses qui avait massacré plusieurs enfants, il fut arrêté et jugé, mais on le libéra pour vice de forme et les parents du voisinages l'ont fait brûlé. Des années plus tard, et sur une période de dix ans, de nombreux adolescents de la ville ont été tué ou se sont suicidés, sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Emily : C'est lui ! Il nous tue dans notre sommeil !

Thomas : Quoi ?

Emily : Allison, elle dormait, et soudain son corps a été trimballé partout dans la pièce, et les blessures apparaissaient toutes seules sur son corps. J'ai compris maintenant. Quand ce type a été brulé, il a du acquérir le pouvoir de venir hanter les rêves des adolescents, et si on est bléssé ou tué dans le rêve, c'est aussi le cas dans la réalité !

Thomas : Non, c'est pas possible ! C'est bon pour faire un film d'horreur, mais ça peut pas être vrai !

Emily : Ah, non ! Et bien va dir ça à Allison ! Il faut qu'on aille dans une autre ville, il faut retrouver les pages de journaux qui manquent ici !

Thomas : Demain on sèche les cours et on va faire ça !

Emily : OK ! Mais en attendant, quoi que tu fasses, surtout t'endors pas !

Thomas : Ca y a pas de risque !

Emily : Mon dieu, il faut prévenir les autres ! S'ils s'endormaient cette nuit, ils pourraient y passer.

Une fois chez elle, Emily prit une tasse de café noir, elle n'en avait jamais bu avant, et franchement elle n'aimait pas du tout le goût, mais elle avait besoin d'un truc qui la tienne éveillée jusqu'au retour de sa mère.

Gillian : Emily, tu es là ?

Emily : Oui, j'suis en haut !

Gillian monta la voir dans sa chambre.

Gillian : Ca va aller ma puce, ils n'ont pas voulu que je te vois après l'accident ?

Emily : Moi, ça va, mais c'était pas un accident.

Gillian : Comment ça ?

Emily : Enfin maman ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'un fille qui se fait lacérer peu à peu, traîner au plafond et éventrer est victime d'un accident !

Gillian : Mais c'est pas ce que… enfin, non, je veux dire, oui, c'est sûr, je me suis mal exprimée. Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas aller en cours demain, je comprendrais.

Emily : Non effectivement, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner.

Le soir, aux infos, on parla de l'incident, mais les faits avaient été déformés. On parlait d'une étudiante droguée qui avait perdu la tête et tenté d'assassiné son professeur, dans la lutte, le couteau qu'elle possédait aurait été retourné par le professeur et se serait planté dans l'abdomen de la jeune fille qui n'aurait pas survécu à sa blessure. En voyant et entendant ce reportage, Emily resta interdite un moment, puis elle se mit à crier :

Emily : Comment ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment peuvent-ils raconter de telles inepties ! C'est pas un accident ! C'est un meurtre ! C'est ce pourri de type qui l'a tuée !

Harry : Emily ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paroles !

Gillian : Nan, Harry ! Ne la brusque pas, c'était une de ses camarades de classe !

Harry : Quoi ?

Gillian : Emily, c'était de la légitime défense ! Le professeur n'est pas un assassin !

Emily : Mais ça c'est pas passé comme ça ! C'est ce type que je vois dans mes rêves ! C'est un tueur d'enfant ! C'est lui qui a tué Allison !

Gillian : Mais Emily, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le prof et les élèves dans cette salle !

Emily : Il était là ! Il l'a soulevée et l'a éventrée devant toute la classe !

Gillian : Ma chérie calme-toi ! Tu viens de traverser deux journées d'horreur, et avec ces cauchemars que tu fais depuis ton arrivée, tu confonds les deux c'est tout !

Emily : Non, je ne confond rien ! Il vivait ici ! C'était sa maison, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené, et maintenant il va tous nous tuer.

Gillian : Il n'y avait qu'un tueur, c'était cette Allison !

Emily : Mais enfin ! Comment peux tu croire plus la version de flics corrompus qui déforment la vérité plutôt que celle de ta propre fille !

Elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Gillian : Emily !

Harry : Laisse-là seule, il faut avant tout qu'elle se calme. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

Dans sa chambre, Emily appela Thomas, lui aussi avait vu les informations, mais il n' avait rien dit, pour ne pas effrayer sa petite sœur. Il dit à Emily de se calmer et d'essayer de ne pas dormir cette nuit. Ensuite, il appela Jimmy, Kyle, Tara et Ed, leur disant que par précaution, ils devraient essayer de ne pas dormir cette nuit et leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin à 8h30 devant la station d'autobus. Dans la nuit, il appela plusieurs fois Emily pour voir si elle ne dormait pas. Emily en fit de même pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné.

Gillian : Tu aurais pu rester au lit puisque tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui !

Emily : J'avais plus sommeil, certainement l'habitude de me réveiller de bonne heure !

Gillian : Finalement c'est pas plus mal, parce que j'ai appelé l'hôpital de Westin Hills pour leur demander si on pouvait passer aujourd'hui. On ira dès que tu auras fini ton déjeuner.

Emily : Mais maman ! Je…

Harry : Ecoute Emily, on veut juste que tu voies quelqu'un qui va t'aider à évacuer le stress que tu as accumulé ces deux jours-ci, comme ça, cette nuit, tu pourras dormir.

Emily : OK ! Je monte me préparer.

Elle appela Thomas pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, mais qu'ils aillent quand même faire les recherches aujourd'hui, car c'était très urgent.


	6. Le spécialiste

**Chapitre 6 : Le spécialiste**

Emily et sa mère partirent donc pour l'hôpital de Westin Hills, qui comme son nom l'indique, ce trouvait à l'extrémité ouest de la ville, sur une colline. Elles furent accueillies par le directeur de l'établissement, monsieur Roger, le père de Tara.

Gillian : Cet hôpital m'a l'air bien désert !

M. Roger : C'est un peu normal, il n'est ouvert que depuis une semaine, pour l'instant, les seules personnes présentent sont un quart de l'équipe médicale, qui se relaie toute les six heures et malheureusement les deuxcadavres de la morgue.

Emily : Dites, je pourrais savoir qui je vais voir ?

M.Roger : On vous emmène dans notre aile spécialisée dans la psychanalyse des rêves, dirigée par le docteur Marks, d'ailleurs, nous y arrivons !

Ils passèrent une porte, continuèrent quelques mètres et entrèrent dans un bureau.

Médecin : Ha ! Bonjour, vous devez être madame et mademoiselle Jenkins !

Gillian : Oui, c'est cela, et vous êtes un assistant du docteur Marks ?

Médecin : Non, je suis le docteur Marks !

Gillian : C'est une plaisanterie !

M. Roger : Le docteur Marks est un surdoué, il a eu son doctorat il y a trois ans, à Harvard ! C'est la personne la plus compétente qui ait bien voulu venir vivre dans notre charmante ville de Springwood !

Emily : Charmante ! A d'autres !

M. Roger : Bien, je vais maintenant vous laisser !

Marks : Bien alors, vous aviez parlé de troubles du sommeil, pouvez vous m'en dire plus ?

Gillian : Et bien voilà, ma fille à …

Marks : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais entendre cela de la bouche de votre fille, et sans que vous interveniez s'il vous plait, cependant, que vous soyez là est une bonne chose, il vaut mieux je pense que vous sachiez tout ce qui se dira entre votre fille et moi. Bon, Tu peux y aller…

Emily : Emily !

Marks : Bien, vas-y Emily !

Emily : C'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Marks : Tu n'as qu'à commencer par le début, on a tout notre temps !

Emily : Alors voilà, tout à commencé quand on est arrivé à Springwood… …et alors, j'ai fait des recherches avec Thomas… …Quand j'ai vu cette chaudière dans la cave de ma maison… …et alors tout s'est enflammé, les machines se sont subitement mises en routes… …c'est en voulant aller en demander plus au concièrge que j'ai trouvé son cadavre… …c'était horrible, elle gisait sur le bureau, il y avait du sang partout, et tout ça a été passé sous silence par la police, ils ont dit qu'elle avait essayé de poignarder le professeur mais que celui-ci avait réussi à retourner son arme contre elle.

Marks : Je vois, c'est un cas très intéressant, je n'ai jamais rien étudié de tel, par contre, j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des cas similaires ici même, dans les années 80. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser pour l'instant, le seul moyen pour me faire une meilleure opinion serait…

Gillian : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Marks : Et bien, si Emily acceptait, je pourrais étudier son sommeil.

Emily : Vous voulez que je dorme ?

Marks : Ecoutez, je comprends votre angoisse, mais il n'y a qu'une étude approfondie des évènements physiques et chimiques qui se produisent durant votre sommeil qui pourra nous dire où est la vérité. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai de quoi vous réveiller immédiatement si je vois que le cauchemar devient trop violent.

Emily : Et si vous ne le voyez pas ?

Marks : Ca n'arrive plus, la technologie nous permet de « quantifier la frayeur » lors d'un rêve. Et ce de façon très précise.

Emily : Bon d'accord !

Le docteur Marks conduisit Emily dans une salle où il y avait un lit, et à côté un petit vestiaire où elle pouvait se changer et passer une tenue de nuit. Le docteur lui plaça des électrodes et autres appareils en pagaille, sur le visage, et les bras. Puis elle s'allongea et s'endormit, celà ne prit pas bien longtemps vu son état de fatigue. Le docteur passa dans une autre pièce, séparée de celle-là par une baie vitrée et déclancha ses appareils.

Gillan : Tous ces appareils m'ont l'air bien compliqués, à quoi servent-ils ?

Marks : La plupart sont des appareils courants du domaine médical, ils servent à mesurer le rythme cardiaque, l'activité cérébrale, la vitesse et le débit de la respiration, la tension artérielle et la tension nerveuse. Mais celui-là, c'est mon bébé à moi, c'est un appareil qui enregistre les ondes émises par une personne endormie.

Gillian : Comment cela ?

Marks : Le cerveau émets trois types d'ondes bien distinctes, les ondes alpha sont très rares, et encore peu connues, on les constate chez tout le monde en très faible proportion. Les ondes bêta sont les ondes qu'on émet lorsqu'on est éveillé où lorsqu'on est dans une phase de sommeil paradoxal. Enfin, les ondes gamma sont celles qu'on émet lorsque l'on est profondément endormi, ce qui est le cas de votre fille actuellement. C'est lors du sommeil paradoxal que se forme les rêves.

Gillian : Mais que sont exactement les rêves ?

Marks : Des tours de magie du cerveau ! Personne n'a encore été capable de définir exactement comment se formaient les rêves. On sait qu'ils apparaissent lors du sommeil paradoxal, on sait qu'il y a des agents chimiques qui entrent en jeu à ce moment là et qui activent notre mémoire, seulement, ils l'activent de manière complètement désordonnée. Mélangeant les trois types de mémoire. C'est pour ça qu'on voit pleins de choses bizarre en rêve. Cependant, il y a des rêves qui ne font pas appel aux images de notre mémoire, et c'est là qu'on coince actuellement. On sait qu'il existe chez tout le monde des rêves qui ne font appel à aucune image du vécu de la personne. C'est le cas notemment des rêves prémonitoires. Bref, un rêve c'est un mélange de physique, de chimie, de mémoire, et d'un élément encore indéterminé.

Gillian : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Marks : Elle entre en phase de sommeil paradoxal, elle ne va pas tarder à se mettre à rêver. L'appareil qui vient de se mettre en route m'indique le type de rêve par ses déflections. Actuellement, la déflection n'est que de une unité, elle ne rêve pas encore.. Ca passe à deux, le mouvement occulaire s'accélèrent, ça y est, là elle rêve !

Il consulta ces différents appareils.

Marks : Mon dieu ce qu'elle est tendue ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Gillian : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Marks : On dirait que…

Il se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit Emily : « ce type vient dans nos rêves et s'il nous tue en rêve, on meurt pour de vrai ». Il paniqua légèrement, et vérifia tous ces appareils. A côté, Emily commençait à gesticuler, elle se mit à crier. Marks appuya sur un bouton et d'un coup, Emily se leva en hurlant.

Gillian : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Marks : Je lui ai envoyé un coup de jus pour la réveiller.

Ils se précipitèrent pour voir comment allait la jeune fille. Qui serra sa mère contre elle. Le docteur Marks remarqua une blessure à l'avant-bras d'Emily. Il mit sa main dessus pour ne pas inquiéter la mère, il congédia Madame Jenkins.

Marks : Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait mal, mais je ne voulais pas que votre mère voit cette blessure.

Emily : Ca ira, mais, est-ce vous qui m'avez réveillé ?

Marks : Oui ! Et apparemment j'ai bien fait, j'ai juste une dernière question à vous poser, et je serais fixé. Est-ce que vous avez revu ce Freddy dans le rêve que vous venez de faire ?

Emily : Oui, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ?

Marks : D'accord, c'est incroyable, mais il semblerait que vous ayiez entièrement raison, ce personnage viens dans les rêves, et ce qu'il vous fait en rêve, votre corps le subit dans la réalité. Vous et vos amis êtes en danger, il faudrait que vous passiez tous chez moi ce soir, je vais juste vous noter mon adresse, c'est un peu en dehors de la ville. Sur la route de Fort Wayne, il y a un chemin qui va jusque chez moi.

Emily : Et pour ma mère ?

Marks : Jamais elle n'acceptera la vérité, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il vaut mieux lui mentir.

Marks fit alors signe à Madame Jenkins de revenir.

Marks : Bien, alors en fait, il semblerait que pour des raison de stress, et à cause des émotions qu'elle a eu récemment, votre fille ait un peu confondu ses cauchemars et la réalité mais il n'y a rien de très grave là dedans, je lui ai parlé, et je l'ai aiguillonné sur la voie de la raison, lui disant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour déstresser après un événement émotionnellement fort, qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar, d'un événement traumatisant comme les deux cadavres qu'elle a vu récemment, ou même d'un flirt. Elle pourra sembler encore déboussolée un moment, mais ça devrait aller mieux d'ici peu.

Gillian : Et bien je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps docteur.

Marks : Ce n'est rien, au revoir. L'après-midi même, Emily semblait avoir retrouvé la pêche et demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait aller attendre Thomas à la sortie des cours. Elle obtint l'autorisation et fila à la gare des autobus, arrivant quelques minutes avant le bus qui ramenait ses amis.

Thomas : Alors Emily ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu puisse pas venir ?

Emily : C'est ma mère qui m'a amenée à l'hôpital pour que je vois une sorte de médecin des rêves.

Tara : L'angoisse ! Ca a pas été trop flippant ?

Emily : A part le rêve que j'ai fait, ça c'est plutôt bien passé !

Kyle : Le rêve ?

Emily : Ce serait un peu long à expliquer, mais écoutez-moi ! Ce médecin a du avoir des preuves sur ses appareils de ce qui m'arrivait, il m'a dit de venir chez lui ce soir et d'emmener mes amis.

Jimmy : Si on peut pas ?

Ed : Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ?

Jimmy : Mes parents ! Pourquoi croyez vous que j'aie tout du naze de service, ils sont hyper stricts, et ils me laisseront jamais sortir.

Kyle : Ecoute, Jim, il faut que je te parle d'un truc qui se pratique souvent, on appelle ça : « faire le mur » ! Tu planques quelques oreillers sous ta couverture, tu éteins toutes les lumières dans ta chambre, tu sors en douce, et voilà ! Ca marche neuf fois sur dix ! Faut juste être hyper prudent quand tu sors et quand tu rentres…

Le soir, tout le groupe se retrouva devant le lycée. Qu'ils aient obtenu l'aval de leurs parents ou non. Ils prirent la voiture de Kyle pour se rendre jusque chez le docteur Marks. Emily sonna à la porte. Marks vint ouvrir.

Marks : Ha ! C'est vous, venez entrez !

Tara : La vache, mignon le docteur !

Kyle : Ouais, un peu trop à mon goût, et puis il a quel âge ?

Marks : J'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai été diplomé de Harvard à quinze ans ! Si vous ne me croyez pas ! Mon diplôme se trouve accroché à ce mur, là ! Et comme nous avons le même âge, je propose que vous me tutoyiez et que vous m'appeliez Andrew, ou Andy, c'est comme vous voulez !

Kyle : D'accord Doc !

Il les fit s'asseoir et leur offrit à boire.

Andrew : Bien ! Si nous entrions dans le vif du sujet : aujourd'hui, en étudiant le rêve d'Emily, j'ai constaté un phénomène étrange.

Jimmy : Comment-ça étrange ?

Andrew : Voyez-vous, lorsqu'on rêve, on émet un certains type d'ondes, et bien, il y avait les ondes d'Emily, et puis, une deuxième courbe est apparue et est venu se réguler sur celle d'Emily. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un à pénétré dans le rêve d'Emily, et d'après ses dire, ce serait ce Freddy Krueger.

Kyle : Hé ! Mais c'est le nom du type sur lequel on a enquété aujourd'hui !

Andrew : Attendez, le pire est à venir : En pénétrant le rêve d'Emily, il a en quelque sorte réveillé le cerveau de celle-ci. Ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui se passait dans le rêve, le cerveau l'analysait comme vrai. Et le problème, quand le cerveau croit dur comme fer que quelque chose est vrai, c'est que le corps réagit comme ci s'était vrai !

Tara : En clair ?

Andrew : S'il vous tue dans le rêve, vous êtes mort pour de vrai !

Ed : Mon dieu !

Kyle : Oh ! Putain ! J'voulais pas y croire, mais merde c'est vrai !

Thomas : Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui.

Emily : Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?

Ed : Toute cette histoire à commencé en 1941, à l'époque, Westin Hills était un hôpital religieux, et juste à côté il y avait un pénitencier. De temps à autres, les bonnes sœurs allaient confesser les criminels, mais un jour, par mégarde, l'une d'elle fut enfermée et cachée par les criminels. Elle s'appelait sœur Mary-Helena, mais son nom de baptême était Amanda Krueger. Elle fut retrouvé en février 1942, presque morte, et avec un enfant…

Emily : Freddy !

Thomas : Précisément, Frederic Charles Krueger. Elle le laissa a un orphelinat et retourna au couvent. Freddy se maria et eut une petite fille, un an après la naissance de celle-ci, il se mit à kidnapper et tuer les enfants du voisinage.

Emily : Le voisinnage, tu veux dire…

Jimmy : La rue Elm, où toi, Thomas et moi nous vivons, pour être précis, il vivait au 1428.

Emily : Alors, j'avais raison, j'habite dans la maison de ce pourri !

Ed : Attends, t'as pas entendu le pire. Un jour, en 1969, il tue sa femme, devant les yeux de sa petite fille qui va s'enfuir et tout dire à la police. Il ne sera arrêté qu'en 1971 par l'officier Donald Thompson. Son procès à lieu un mois plus tard, mais il est relâché pour vice de forme. Depuis on a plus de trace de lui.

Emily : Mais, et sa mort ? Elle n'est mentionnée nulle part ?

Thomas : Attends, neuf ans plus tard, Tina Grey, une cousine de Ed est tuée dans le lit de sa mère. Le coupable est désigné comme étant Rod Lane, son petit ami, Lane meurt le lendemain, pendu dans sa cellule par les draps. Le surlendemain, Glenn Lantz, ami de Tina, petit-ami de la fille de Donald Thompson, et fils du concierge du lycée qu'on a retrouvé mort avant-hier est tué dans sa chambre d'une horrible façon puisqu'on a retrouvé lachair et les os en petits morceau disséminés dans une énorme mare de sang. Les flics n'ont jamais su qui avait fait le coup, mais la fille du Sergent Thompson a déclaré que c'était un homme que ses parents avait tué neuf ans plus tôt, qui revenait dans les rêves des enfants de ses bourreaux pour les y tuer : Fred Krueger !

Emily : Oh mon dieu ! Alors on n'est pas les premiers à subir ces cauchemar ?

Ed : Attands, le pire est à venir : deux ans plus tard, un jeune garçon prétends qu'un tueur décédé s'était servi de lui pour tuer plusieurs adolescents lors d'une fête, ainsi que son prof de sport, le jeune homme en question venait d'emménager au 1428 Elm Street. Deux ans plus tard, une vague de suicide à lieu chez les adolescents de Springwood, au point qu'on doive les interner à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Westin Hills. Dans la folie suicidaire de ce groupe, le lieutenant Donald Thompson et sa fille perdront la vie, il n'y aura que trois rescapés. Encore une année après, ces trois rescapés disparaissent à leur tour, puis, ce sont leurs amis qui se mettent à mourir les uns après les autres, Alice Johnson, une survivante du groupe déclare que Fred Krueger en était le responsable, mais qu'elle l'avait vaincu et qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir. Cependant, un an après, il y a trois nouvelles victimes, là encore, il s'agissait de proches d'Alice Johnson qui déclara que Freddy s'était servi des rêves del'enfant qu'elle portait en ellepour tuer, avec l'intention de revenir à la vie quand son bébé serait né, mais qu'elle avait finalement réussi à le stopper une nouvelle fois. Deux ans plus tard, il y eut une nouvelle vague de suicides et de meurtres d'adolescent à Springwood, les habitants ont alors chassé de la ville tous les enfants où adolescents qui venaient y vivre. Puis en 1994, un article parle de trois jeunes garçons, pensionnaires d'un foyer pour jeunes à problèmes de la ville voisine, qui auraient trouvé la mort lors d'une sortie à Springwood. La femme qui avaient la charge de ces adolescents a été jugée pour faute grave et à déclaré qu'ils étaient morts à cause du fantôme de son père à elle, qui venait tuer les adolescents dans leurs rêves. Les enquêteurs ont constaté que tous les habitants de la ville étaient sujet à une psychose collective tournant autour du personnage de Frederic Charles Krueger, qui aurait tué plusieurs enfants de la ville de 1966 à 1971.


	7. La contreattaque

**Chapitre 7 : La contre-attaque**

Andrew : Mon dieu ! Et malgré toutes ces morts, et le fait qu'à chaque fois quelqu'un était là pour dire « c'est la faute à Krueger », jamais personne n'a voulu croire à cette histoire !

Kyle : C'est pas étonnant, les adultes de ce grand pays qu'est l'amérique n'ont pas le moindre sens critique, si la majorité dit quelque chose, ils enferment ou ignorent ceux qui disent autre chose.

Andrew : Bon écoutez, pour l'instant, on ne peux pas faire grand chose, vous avez tous très peu dormi en deux jours, et vous n'avez plus la force mentale pour vous armer contre ce Freddy, alors ce que je propose, c'est que trois d'entre vous dorment jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et ensuite, les autres les réveilleront pour dormir à leur tour. Ceux qui sont réveillés doivent absolument le rester, et surveiller en permanence les trois qui dorment. S'ils voient que l'un d'eux se met à faire un cauchemar, ils doivent le réveiller sur le champ.

Il fut fait comme Andrew l'eu dit, les six ados se relayants toutes les quatres heures, et ce jusqu'à 14 heures le lendemain. A la surprise générale, personne ne fit le moindre cauchemar. Quand tout le monde fut bien reposé, Andrew les réunit autour d'un bon repas.

Andrew : Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai retrouvé la fille de Krueger, et elle n'habite pas bien loin d'ici, aussi je propose que l'on aille la voir dès aujourd'hui, histoire d'en savoir un maximum sur Freddy avant de l'affronter en rêve.

Tara : Pardon ! J'ai du mal comprendre, vous voulez qu'on affronte ce monstre ?

Andrew : Je voudrais pas avoir l'air défaitiste, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Emily : Mais pourtant, cette nuit, aucun de nous n'a rêvé de lui !

Andrew : Pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne peut pas vous atteindre quand vous êtes ensemble, où alors c'est parce que vous êtes dans cette maison. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici éternellement, vos parents doivent déjà être à votre recherche. Et puis je pense que nous avons des chances de nous en sortir. Ce soir, je vous apprendrai quelques trucs qui vous seront utiles dans vos rêves.

Andrew ramena donc les adolescents chez eux, s'excusant devant leurs parents, leur expliquant qu'ils avaient passé la nuit chez lui pour raisons scientifiques et qu'il aurait besoin qu'ils reviennent ce soir. La mère d'Emily se laissa convaincre assez facilement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tous le monde, les parents de Jimmy notemment se montrèrent totalement récalcitrants à l'idée de laisser leur fils retourner chez ce savant-fou comme ils l'appelèrent alors.

Le soir même, Emily, Thomas et Ed se retrouvèrent chez Andrew.

Andrew : Il n'y a que vous trois ?

Thomas : Kyle et Tara ont dit qu'ils viendraient. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Pendant ce temps, sur la route. Kyle s'arrêta peu avant la sortie de la ville.

Tara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va pas les rejoindre.

Kyle : Rien ne presse, et vu qu'après cette escapade on risque d'être privés de sortie un moment, on pourrait peut-être en profiter un peu, tu crois pas.

Tara : Monsieur aurait des idées coquines ?

Kyle : Ca se pourrait.

Il se mirent à s'embrasser et se caresser. Pendant ce temps, chez Jimmy.

Jimmy : Mais maman, c'est important !

Mrs Hendrix : Peut-être ! Mais les études c'est important aussi alors ce soir tu restes dans ta chambre, et si tu veux pas dormir tout de suite, tu révise !

Jimmy : Fais chier ! Enfermé dans ma propre chambre ! A moins que…

Mr Hendrix : Et c'est pas la peine d'espérer passer par la fenêtre, j'ai installé une cale pour que tu puisse pas l'ouvrir !

De retour chez Andrew :

Andrew : Bon, je crois qu'ils ne viendront plus maintenant. Tant pis, commençons. S'ils viennent plus tard, je recommencerait pour eux.

Ed : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ?

Andrew : Une séance d'hypnose collective.

Thomas : Euh… Je peux me permettre une légère remarque.

Andrew : Je t'écoute.

Thomas :Hypnose collective, ça veut dire qu'on va tous s'endormir ? Et y aura personne pour nous réveiller au cas où on se mettrait à rêver de Freddy ?

Andrew : N'ayez crainte, cette méthode nous mets dans un état de sommeil très léger que je pourrais briser très facilement avec un mot, et je propose que ce mot soit Freddy.

Andrew lança alors un balancier que tous se mirent à suivre du regard. Au bout de quelques instants, il se mit à faire un compte à rebours, et tous fermèrent les yeux à zéro. Ils les réouvrirent et rien ne s'était passé, ils étaient dans la même pièce, et apparemment bien réveillés.

Ed : Je savais qu'ça march'rait pas ton truc.

Andrew : Tu crois ça ?

Il mit sa main devant une balle de caoutchouc qui se mit alors à léviter à son gré.

Emily : Andy, c'est…

Andrew : C'est une des nombreuses choses que l'on peut faire dans les rêves. Vous voulez essayer ?

Tous essayèrent chacun leur tour, mais personne ne réussit.

Andrew : Allons, essayez encore, et libérez votre esprit. Nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité, ne restez pas attaché à ce qui est physiquement possible. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'émettre des ondes où quoi que ce soit, vous avez juste à penser : « vole » et la balle volera toute seule !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que brusquement, tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à léviter.

Thomas : Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emily : J'y arrive !

Ed : Sans dec' ! C'est toi qui fait ça ?

Emily : Oui ! C'est facile !

Andrew : Bravo Emily, maintenant repose tout, que les autres puissent s'entraîner aussi.

Emily : Euh… On fait comment ?

Andrew : De la même façon, tu n'as qu'à imaginer que les objets redescendent.

Emily reposa tous les objets et les autres s'entrainairent jusqu'à tous arriver à faire flotter quelque chose.

Andrew : Bien ! Maintenant vous savez tous faire flotter des objets, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'on peut faire dans un rêve. On peut se téléporter.

Il disparut alors pour réapparaître derrière le groupe.

Andrew : On peut voler (se met à se déplacer dans les airs), on peut lancer des boules de feu (fait flamber une chaise), avoir un souffle glacé, (gèle les flammes) etcaetera ! La seule limite c'est votre imagination. Je sais pas… Essayer donc de transformer un objet en un autre, de faire apparaître une arme, de vous déplacer à toute vitesse. Prenez exemples sur les héros de comics, de manga, de jeux vidéo.


	8. Hécatombe

**Chapitre 8 : Hécatombe**

Kyle et Tara étaient paisiblement allongés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Kyle. Tara ouvrit les yeux, elle entendit comme un crissement métallique. Elle se rhabilla et sortit de la voiture pour voir qui faisait ça. Elle entendit alors derrière elle un pouffement de rire. Elle se retourna pour constater qu'une petite fille en robe blanche en était l'auteur.

Tara : Bonsoir petite ! Que fait tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

Gamine : Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Il va te couper en deux !

Après cette phrase, et sans laisser le temps à Tara de réagir, la fillette se retourna et se mit à courir au sommet d'une colline. Tara la suivit en essayant de l'appeler pour la faire s'arrêter. Une fois passé la colline, elle se retrouva surplombant une des rues de Springwood, elle ne conaissait pas cette rue, mais elle semblait complètement déserte, les maisons étaient délabrées et laissées à l'abandon. Soudain, juste devant elle, une fenêtre d'une des maisons s'alluma et quelqu'un vint se mettre dans l'encadrure : il s'agissait de Freddy (et bien sûr, la maison en question était celle du 1428 Elm street).

Tara : Oh ! Mon Dieu ! C'est lui, c'est ce salaud !

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir, mais en arrivant au sommet de la colline, elle heurta Freddy et tomba les fesses au sol.

Freddy : Tara ! Tu vas rejoindre mes enfants !

Il déchira alors son pull de la lame de son index. Sur son torse et son abdomen, des visages d'adolescents hurlaient de peur et de souffrance. On pouvait reconnaître parmis eux le visage d'Allison et du crétin qui avait embêté Jimmy. En voyant ce spectacle Tara hurla de terreur et tenta de fuir, commençant sa course à quatre pattes, peinant à se redresser totalement. Mais Freddy la rattrapa bien vite et, lui agrippant le bras, l'envoya bouler dans une autre direction. Elle dévala la pente de la colline et se retrouva sur la route, à une quinzaine de mètres derrière la voiture de Kyle elle se remis à quatre pattes quand un coup de klaxon attira son attention : de la sortie de la ville, un autobus lui fonçait droit dessus, avec Freddy au volant. Elle se releva pour courir dans la direction opposée, mais elle fut stoppée nette au démarrage par un mur et se retrouva à nouveau sur les fesses alors que le bus se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle l'esquiva de justesse en roulant au sol et le bus alla s'encastrer dans le mur. Elle se releva et contempla l'épave du bus.

Tara : Je… je l'ai eu ! Ha ha ha ! Je l'ai eu !

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se réjouir car Freddy sortit du véhicule. Elle se mit alors à courir vers la voiture. Elle tapa de toutes ses forces contre les vitres, appelant Kyle pour qu'il se réveille et vienne l'aider. Mais Freddy se rapprochait et Kyle n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Elle se mit alors à courir. Quand elle atteignit le panneau de sortie de la ville, une sorte de champ de force électrique la repoussa.

Freddy : Hé hé hé ! On ne sort pas.

Tara : Pitiez laissez-moi !

Dans la voiture, Kyle ouvrit les yeux, il entendit des hurlements. En se relevant, il vit à quelques mètres devant lui Tara se trainant au sol et Freddy à côté d'elle qui léchait une de ses lame pour boire le sang qui la maculait. Kyle hurla le nom de sa petite amie. Il mit le contact, passa la première et fonça sur le croquemitaine. Il le percuta à pleine vitesse mais la voiture fut aussitôt arrêtée par le mur électrique et se plia comme si elle s'enfonçait dans un mur.

Un peu plus tard, chez les Hendrix, Jimmy luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Mais n'ayant ni télé ni radio, et ses parents intervenant dès qu'il allumait la lumière. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens pour se maintenir éveillé, si ce n'était par la force de la volonté. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Quand ses jambes étaient trop fatiguées, il s'asseyait et jouait avec quelques ustensiles trouvés sur son bureau. Mais au cours d'un de ses jeux, il se mit a piquer du nez. Il releva la tête et alla voir dans le couloir, en entrebaillant la porte, si ses parents étaient toujours debout. Vu que tout était éteint sauf la télé du salon dont il pouvait voir la lueur dans le couloir, en bas des escaliers. Il se douta que sa mère dormait et que son père était encore devant la télé il se rendit au salon avec les précautions d'un ninja pour ne pas faire de bruit. Son père s'était endormi devant le poste. Il alla dans l'entrée, et chercha ses clefs, toujours le plus silencieusement possible. Puis il ouvrit la porte et la referma en prenant mille précautions pour que son père n'entende rien. Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à courir en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville, ce qui l'obligea a longer la rue Elm. Devant le 1428, il y avait trois petites filles qui jouaient à la corde à sauter en fredonnant la comptine de Freddy.

Jimmy : Oh ! Non ! Je suis endormi !

La porte du 1428 s'ouvrit alors et Emily en sortit. Jimmy se secoua légèrement la tête, les fillettes n'étaient plus là, mais Emily se trouvait bel et bien devant lui. Il se pinça et ressentit la douleur.

Emily : Jimmy ! On t'attendait !

Jimmy : Comment ça vous m'attendiez ! Vous n'étiez pas censés vous réunir chez Andy ?

Emily : Non, il a fallu qu'on changent nos plans au dernier moment. Tu viens !

Jimmy se laissa entraîné par Emily à l'intérieur. Dans le salon se trouvaient Kyle et Tara.

Jimmy : Où sont les autres ?

Emily : Ils n'ont pas pu venir.

Jimmy : C'est à cause de leurs parents ?

Emily : Oui, c'est exactement çà, c'est à cause de leurs vilains parents.

En disant cette phrase, Emily prit une voix genre celle qu'on prends quand on parle à un bébé et se colla tout contre Jimmy.

Jimmy : Euh… tu fais quoi là ?

Emily : Je me sers contre toi, et là, je vais t'embrasser.

Elle lui donna alors un doux baiser

Jimmy : Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Thomas ?

Emily : Non, Thomas n'est qu'un ami, mais toi, c'est pas pareil tu es…

Allison : Dis Emily, j'ai regardé dans tous les placard mais y a plus de biscuits apéritifs.

Jimmy : Allison ! Mais tu étais morte !

Allison : Morte ! C'est méchant de dire ça ! Comment veux-tu que je sois morte ! Ah oui ! Comme ça !

Elle fit un mouvement des bras en partant de sa taille et en remontant tout son corps, révélant les blessures qu'elles avait reçu, comme si son corps intact était une illusion qu'elle avait ainsi fait disparaître. Jimmy cria de terreur et se retourna vers Kyle et Tara, toujours fermement agrippée par une Emily jouant la reine des vamps. Tara avait une plaie béante à l'abdomen et plusieurs contusions sur les bras et les jambes tandis qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait joué les Picasso gores avec le visage de Kyle.

Jimmy : Oh mon dieu non ! Vous êtes tous morts, mais alors ! Non pas toi Emily !

Quand il se retourna vers la jeune fille, ce n'était plus elle qui le tenait dans ses bras, mais Freddy, qui lui dit avec la voix d'Emily de l'embrasser encore, tout en remuant sa langue comme le vieux pervers qu'il était. Jimmy, horrifié repoussa le croquemitaine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour fuir. Derrière elle, se trouvait le concièrge du lycée, avec ses marques de mutilations sur tout le corps et son œil arraché.

Concièrge : Pourquoi tu pars si vite ? Reste un peu avec nous !

Dit-il en repoussant violemment Jimmy à l'intérieur. Jimmy se releva et se carapata à l'étage, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'étage du 1428, mais plutôt à une succession de long couloirs. Dans l'un d'eux, la course de Jimmy fut stoppée par une chute. Une matière très collante avait retenu ses pieds, et il avait maintenant toutes les peines du monde à se relever, alors que Freddy arrivait derrière lui en gloussant de plaisir. Il réussi à s'extirper du piège in extrémis et continua sa course dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre par laquelle il sauta en se protégeant la tête avec les bras du choc contre les carreaux et du choc de la chute. Il se retrouva dans l'usine de Freddy. Il entendit crisser les griffes du monstre dans une direction et fila donc dans la direction opposé. Mais la voix de Freddy l'appelait en chuchotant, et il l'entendait tout près de lui, comme si c'était directement dans sa tête qu'elle retentissait.

Jimmy : Assez ! Fiche-moi la paix !

Freddy : D'accord

Jimmy se retourna brusquement et se prit un coup de lames en travers du visage.


	9. Peur

**Chapitre 9 : Peur**

Un peu, plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chez Andrew, il alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait de deux officiers de police.

Flic 1 : Excusez-nous de vous déranger si tard, connaissez-vous Kyle Gibbs et Tara Roger ?

Andrew : Oui, pourquoi ?

Flic 2 : Avez vous entendu des bruits particuliers il y a environ une heure ?

Andrew : Non, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Ed : Andrew ! Qui est-ce…

Flic 1 : Ed ! Que fais-tu là ?

Ed : Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

M. Grey : Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir ! On a trouvé les corps de deux jeunes, Kyle Gibbs et Tara Roger, dans une voiture à à peine 500 mètres d'ici.

Ed : Oh, mon dieu !

Emily et Thomas vinrent à leur tour et apprirent la triste nouvelle. Ils se rendirent tous sur les lieux de "l'accident" puisque c'est ce à quoi ont conclu les policiers. Ed demanda à voir les corps de ses deux amis. Après avoir constaté leurs blessures, et particulièrement celles de Tara, il alla expliquer aux autres qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Freddy soit derrière leur mort. Emily sanglota de dépit, Thomas la prit dans ses bras en serrant les dents après avoir laissé échapper un "merde" de rage. Andrew regardait la voiture en essayant de comprendre, puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le panneau de sortie de la ville.

Emily cessa de pleurer, après avoir gardé les yeux dans le vague quelques seconde, son visage s'éclaira.

Emily : Jimmy ! Mon dieu ! Il est en danger !

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous en courant vers la voiture d'Andrew qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. En voyant son fils partir dans cette voiture qui dépassait déjà la limitation de vitesse, M. Grey fulmina et envoya une voiture à leur poursuite. Les quatre adolescents ne se laissèrent pas rattrapper. Ils arrivèrent au 842 Elm street, la demeure des Hendrix. Emily se précipita à leur porte alors que la voiture de police les rattrappa et que les trois autres durent s'expliquer pour leur conduite.

Emily tambourina à la porte des Hendrix qui vinrent lui ouvrirent la tête dans le choux, et légèrement énervés.

M. Hendrix : Non mais ça va pas de déranger les gens à cette heure !

Emily : Jimmy ! Où est Jimmy ?

M. Hendrix : Il est dans sa chambre ! Il dort ! Qu'est ce que…

Emily força le passage et grimpa l'escalier en courant.

Emily : Non, non, non !

Elle ne connaissait pas la demeure et essaya toutes les portes.

Emily : Sa chambre ! Où est sa chambre ?

Mme Hendrix : Calmez-vous enfin ! Sa chambre c'est la deuxième porte à gauche de l'escalier. Mais pourquoi voulez vous…

Emily se précipita à ladite porte, elle l'ouvrit et alluma, trouvant Jimmy, le visage affreusement mutilé. Elle poussa un puissant cri de terreur. Mme Hendrix vint voir et hurla à son tour. Son mari arriva ensuite pour constater ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Il fut profondément choqué, mais garda suffisemment de lucidité pour retenir sa femme d'entrer dans la chambre. Attirés par les cris d'Emily et de la mère de Jimmy, les deux policiers et les trois jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison pour voir ce qui se passait.

Emily, Thomas et Ed passèrent le reste de la nuit au comissariat, à se faire interroger à propos des trois décès de leurs amis. Les parents d'Emily et de Thomas furent également dérangés en pleine nuit pour venir au commissariat. Les policiers étaient très curieux de savoir comment Emily et les autres avaient pu savoir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Jimmy. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas leur dire que c'était le fantôme d'un assassin qui venait dans leurs rêves pour les tuer. Mais toutes les excuses qu'ils pouvaient trouver ne convaincquirent pas la police. Ed entrepris alors de tout expliquer à son père. Il lui parla du meurtre de sa cousine, qui vivait dans cette ville il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Des meurtres de M. Lantz, de Allison et de Jimmy, lui faisant remarquer que les blessures étant étrangement semblables, que probablement c'était la même arme qui avait servi à chaque fois, il lui montra les photocopies qu'il avait faites des articles trouvés l'avant-veille sur Freddy Krueger. Mais son père ne voulut rien entendre. Ne trouvant rien qui accuse quelqu'un, les policiers furent bien obligés de relacher tous ceux qu'ils avaient interrogés. Mais toute la journée, c'était la pagaille en ville. Les voitures de police patrouillaient partout, recherchant toute personne suspecte. Après avoir été relachés, Emily et Thomas eurent encore à s'expliquer avec leurs parents, à bout de force, ils dirent toute la vérité à propos de Freddy, mais leurs parents n'y virent qu'une tentative de dissimuler la vérité. Ils furent consignés chez eux, avec interdiction de se voir, de sortir, ou d'entrer en contact avec Ed ou Andrew. Le père de Tara et la mère d'Emily portèrent même plainte contre Andrew, pour des raisons différentes. M. Roger lui reprochait d'avoir mis sa fille en danger alors que Mme Jenkins l'accusait de manipulations mentales dangereuses sur sa fille.

A la télévision locale, on parla toute la journée des trois morts de la veille, les liants aux meurtres qui avaient eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et pour lesquels Allison Small avait apparemment été accusée à tort. Le soir venu, tout le monde se vérouilla chez soi, comme dans une forteresse. Maintenant, tout Springwood avait peur, ce qui ne pouvait que ravir le croquemitaine au faciès brûlé.

Andrew était en liberté surveillée et ne pouvait quitter la ville. Il fut donc contraint de renoncer à son idée d'aller interroger celle qui prétends être la fille de Fred Krueger. Il ne put même pas rentrer chez lui et fut contraint de passer la nuit sous la surveillance de deux policiers. De leur côté, Emily et Thomas décidèrent de faire tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour rester éveillés. Vers onze heures du soir, n'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond au poste de police, Andrew demanda à être accompagné à Westin Hills. Il montra aux deux policiers chargés de sa surveillance le fonctionnement de ses appareils, leur demandant de le réveiller s'ils voyaient que les rêves qu'il ferait devaient devenir des cauchemars trop violents. Puis il s'équipa comme il avait équipé Emily quelques jours auparavant et se coucha. Deux heures passèrent. Un des flics sortit pour acheter à manger dans une superette ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il confia le suspect à son collègue disant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour plus d'une heure.

Andrew se mit à rêver, il marchait le long de la rue Elm dans son pyjama. Il se retrouva devant le 1428 dont la porte s'ouvrit pour l'acceuillir.

Andrew : Tu ne me forcera pas à entrer dans cette maison ! Viens plutôt te battre ici Krueger !

Pour toute réponse, un mur de feu apparut et vint l'entourer, se rapprochant de lui comme pour l'obliger à pénétrer dans la maison. Il souffla alors sur les flammes, ce qui les congela. Freddy daigna alors sortir et venir lui faire face.

Freddy : Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air d'un gibier de choix. Ca va faire dix-huit ans que je n'ai pas combattu un guerrier des rêves !

Andrew : Alors profites-en, car je serais le dernier ! Crève !

Il lança une boule de feu sur Freddy, elle explosa au contact et Freddy fut projeté cinq mètres en arrière, les flammes le consummaient et il se tordait de douleur. Andrew le regarda bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Mais derrière lui, Freddy réapparu.

Freddy : Pas mal ! Mais tu ne me tuera pas, je suis immortel !

Freddy allait frapper Andrew de ses griffes mais son bras fut stoppé par la volonté d'Andrew.

Freddy : Qu'est-ce que… Han, c'est encore toi.

Andrew : Oui Krueger, je peux t'empêcher de m'abattre, et j'ai appris aux autres à en faire autant, tu ne pourras plus tuer personne.

Freddy : Hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin ! Bravo ! Tu as réussi à me mettre en colère !

Freddy disparut alors, tout semblait calme. Soudain, une myriade de tarentules sortit de la maison de Freddy, Andrew se mit alors à courir pour les fuir, mais elles le suivaient à la trace. Il se retourna et lança des gerbes de flammes pour les arrêter mais elles continuaient comme si de rien n'était. Elles lui sautèrent dessus, il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser.

A l'hôpital de Westin Hills, le policier qui le surveillait s'était endormi et ne remarquait pas les gesticulations d'Andrew dans son lit.

Dans le rêve, Freddy réapparu devant Andrew et lui attrappa la mâchoire de sa main gauche. Tandis que les araignées continuaient de grouiller sur le corps d'Andrew.

Freddy : Tu vois petit, tu as beau être un guerrier des rêves, tout le monde a des peurs cachées au fond de soi, ces peurs, je les trouve et les exploite, ainsi quel que soit les pouvoirs de ma victime, ceux-ci sont paralysés, ils deviennent inefficaces, et je gagne toujours !

Sur ces derniers mots, il planta ses griffes dans l'abdomen du jeune garçon. A Westin Hills, le deuxième flic revint, et remarquant les derniers soubressauts du jeune homme, réveilla son collègue en criant et tous deux se précipitèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, trop tard malheureusement pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse sauver Andrew.


	10. Préparation

**Chapitre 10 : Préparation**

Le lendemain matin, chez les Jenkins, l'ambiance était assez maussade.

Gillian : T'as une de ces têtes Emily ! Tu as veillé toute la nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Emily : Oui, et alors ?

Gillian : Emily ! Je m'inquiètes pour toi. On est dimanche, tu aurais pu en profiter pour te reposer. Ces derniers temps, tu ne dors pas assez, et ça te perturbe.

Emily : Non, tu n'y est pas, c'est quand je dors que je suis le plus perturbée.

A la télé, un flash parla des récents évènements de Springwood.

Reporter : Je me trouve à Springwood dans l'Ohio, cette ville qui avait été désertée a été entièrement rénovée et est aujourd'hui repeuplée. Hélas il semblerait qu'un indésirable se dissimule parmis les nouveaux habitants. En effet, à peine une semaine après la réouverture de la ville, des crimes atroces ont été perpétrés ici même. La police a interrogé plusieurs suspects, mais elle semble avoir fait fausse route à chaque fois, en effet cette nuit encore trois adolescents ont été affreusement mutilés dans leur propre lit. Parmis eux, le dernier suspect en date, le docteur Andrew Marks, un surdoué de 18 ans, qui, d'après les autopsies, fut tué avant les deux autres victimes Josh Harrison, 15 ans, et Angela Smith, 16 ans…

Emily : Andrew… non c'est pas possible ! Pas lui !

Gillian : Emily, je… je suis désolée pour ton ami.

Emily : C'est foutu, il va tous nous avoir, les uns après les autres.

Gillian : Ecoute, je sais que ce type te terrifie, mais tu es en sécurité ici, hier j'ai fait installer une serrure spéciale sur les portes, et demain, des installateurs doivent passer pour équiper un système d'alarme dernier cri.

Emily : Tu gaspilles tes sous pour rien, ce tueur-là n'a pas besoin de forcer les serrures où de passer par la fenêtre, il vient nous attaquer dans nos rêves, et visiblement, même une grande maîtrise de ses rêves ne suffit pas à lui échapper !

Gillian : Encore avec cette histoire ! Ecoute chérie, tu es intelligente, et plutôt saine d'esprit non ? Alors pourquoi t'accroches-tu à ce que t'a raconté ce charlatan ?

Emily : Ce n'était pas un… Oh, et puis flûte ! Crois ce que tu veux ! De toute façon, c'est pas ça qui va changer quoi que ce soit !

Le lendemain, Emily alla à l'école, accompagnée par sa mère. Bien qu'il y fut aussi, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec Thomas. Quand à Ed, il était absent ce jour là. En rentrant de l'école, Emily vit qu'elle avait reçu une lettre apparemment glissée directement dans sa boite aux lettres, et sans nom d'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe. En l'ouvrant, elle vit tout de suite que c'était une lettre de Ed. Il était allé voir la fille de Krueger et avait appris deux chose intéressantes. La première était que Freddy ne pouvait s'en prendre à une personne si celle-ci était hors de Springwood, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de cauchemars les deux soirs où ils étaient allés chez Andrew, la maison de celui-ci se situant en dehors des limites de la ville. La deuxième était que l'on pouvait ramener des objets, et même Freddy lui-même de nos rêves, qu'il suffisait pour cela de le tenir au moment où l'on se réveille. Il lui conseilla cependant de ne rien tenter seule, qu'ils verraient le lendemain avec Thomas pour élaborer un plan afin de se débarrasser de Freddy.

La nuit qui suivit fut assez éprouvante pour nos trois jeunes guerriers des rêves. Ils éprouvèrent le plus grand mal à rester éveillés. Ils y parvinrent malgré tout, et se retrouvèrent le lendemain, pendant la première pose, à la machine à café.

Emily : Ah, vous êtes déjà là !

Thomas : Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras ! Je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas bien !

Emily : C'est vrai ! Tu t'es tellement inquiété pour moi !

Ed : Hum ! Hum ! C'est pas que je veuille vous séparer, mais on a pas énormément de temps, alors on pourrait peut-être parler de Freddy, non ?

Emily : Tu as raison Ed ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

Ed : Ben en gros ce que je vous ai écrit hier, Freddy ne peut pas venir dans nos rêves si on est hors des limites de la ville. C'est en fait pour cette raison que la fille de Freddy a appris ses véritables origines. Elle avait été adoptée et avait fait un blocage sur son enfance. Mais Freddy s'est arrangé pour la faire revenir à Springwood pour parasiter son corps et ainsi sortir de la ville. Elle a ensuite trouvé le moyen de le faire disparaître. Elle l'a extirpé du rêve en s'accrochant à lui et l'a tué dans la réalité. Mais elle était plutôt étonnée d'apprendre que Freddy existait toujours. Elle m'a expliqué que le fait de le tuer dans la réalité aurait du le faire disparaître pour toujours. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il avait pu survivre après la mort grâce aux démons des rêves. Et que l'ayant détruit, les démons auraient du rechercher une autre personne maléfique pour lui donner le pouvoir d'envahir les rêves.

Thomas : Les démons des rêves ! On nage en plein occultisme !

Emily : On y est depuis deux semaines ! Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment on va s'y prendre pour le sortir du rêve ?

Ed : Parce que tu veux aller l'affronter !

Emily : J'voudrais pas paraître défaitiste, mais on a pas vraiment le choix, il faudra bien qu'on dorme a un moment ou un autre, on arrive tous à bout. Alors autant se mettre d'accord pour l'affronter tous ensemble et le vaincre !

Thomas : Emily a raison, et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai une autre motivation, hier soir, Freddy a encore fait cinq victimes, deux d'entre elles avait quatorze ans, et il y avait aussi un gamine de 13 ans. Comme il commence à épuiser le réservoir des adolescents, il se rabat sur les plus jeunes. Et moi, j'ai une sœur de douze ans, et j'ai pas envie de pleurer sa mort !

Ed : Il reste un problème. Andrew était très fort, et pourtant Freddy a réussi à l'avoir ! Vous pensez qu'on a vraiment une chance contre lui !

Emily : Je sais pas si on a une chance, mais je sais que si on attends de s'endormir chacun son tour, on n'en a aucune !

Ed : Bon, alors je vous propose de se donner rendez-vous après les cours, il nous faudrait un endroit désert avec des couloirs et des recoins.

Emily : On n'a qu'à revenir ici ce soir, je piquerais les clefs à ma mère !

Thomas : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux beaucoup de pièces et de recoins ? Ce serait pas mieix d'être sur un terrain dégagé histoire de l'empêcher de se planquer ?

Ed :Vous verrez ça ce soir !

Après les cours, Ed, Emily et Thomas se retrouvèrent et se rendirent au poste de police. Ils firent mine d'attendre le père de Ed, mais dès qu'on ne fit plus attention à eux, ils pénétrèrent dans les archives.

Emily : Bon Ed, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?

Ed : Rien de bien méchant, je veux juste voir ce que contient un dossier.

Emily : Et quel dossier ?

Ed : Celui… là !

Thomas : C'est le dossier de la mort d'Allison !

Ils parcoururent le dossier qui expliquait très clairement ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille. Comment elle avait été blessée, traînée au plafond puis éventrée.

Emily : Ca ne nous apprends rien ! On savais déjà cela !

Ed : Oui, mais maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a déformé les faits pour la police, mais la police qui les a déformés pour la presse.

Thomas : Pourquoi la police aurait elle fait ça ?

Ed : Elle a probablement été achetée par le maire ou par les promoteurs. Ils ont été les premiers au courant après les témoins et les flics !

Emily : J'aime quand c'est un fils de flic qui dit ça !

Thomas : Et c'est juste pour élucider ce mystère que tu risque de nous faire foutre en tôle ?

Ed : Non, ça c'est juste un bonus ! Il nous faut quelques p'tits trucs qui se trouvent au sous-sol.

Ils sortirent discrètement des archives. Puis Emily et Thomas se dirigèrent vers la sortie tandis qu'Ed prit une porte au fond de la pièce centrale. Emily et Thomas attendirent que personne ne les regarde pour faire le tour du bâtiment et se diriger vers une porte en contrebas. A l'intérieur, Ed attendit le bon moment pour leur ouvrir et les faire entrer sans qu'ils soient filmés par la caméra.

Thomas : Dis-moi, c'est sûr que c'est détective que tu veux devenir, parce que t'aurais certainement une brillante carrière en tant qu'espion, ou cambrioleur !

Ed : Ha, ha ! Je ris ! Mais j'ai pas glandé moi samedi et dimanche, j'ai préparé tout un plan pour lutter contre ce Krueger, j'ai inspecté ces lieux pour les avoir bien en tête quand je rêverais, je pensais pas que j'aurais à les piller !

Emily : Pourtant ce matin t'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de rencontrer Freddy !

Ed : Disons que la mort d'Andrew a légèrement refroidi mes ardeurs. C'est là !

Ils arrivèrent au dépos d'arme. Ed mit sa veste sur la caméra et il se servirent en pied de biche, en couteaux, et autres shurikens. Ils prirent également quelques bâtons de dynamite et une grenade. Puis ils partirent. Heureusement pour eux, le vigil du poste de vidéosurveillance n'avait rien remarqué de leur petit manège.

Ed : Bon, on se sépare ici. Rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures devant le portail du lycée. Emily, t'as une boite à couture chez toi ?

Emily : Pas que je sache !

Thomas : Moi j'en ai une, pourquoi ?

Ed : Bien, tu me ramènera une bobine de fil, noir si possible, non, ramène carrément la boîte, pourrait y avoir d'autres choses utiles ! Il me faudrait aussi des outils et une bouteille d'alcool à brûler.

Emily : J'peux me charger des outils, mon père est très bricolo !

Ed : Bien il faudra des clés de toutes sortes, des tournevis plats et cruciformes, une perceuse avec un foret de petit calibre, disons du 5 ,et d'autres trucs comme des marteaux, des clous, des vis. Moi j'me charge de l'alcool à brûler.


	11. Le cauchemar de Freddy

**Chapitre 11 : Le cauchemar de Freddy**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous comme promis le soir au lycée. Ils y pénétrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Thomas : Bon ! Tu peux nous expliquer maintenant pourquoi on s'est équipé comme si on allait livrer une guerre ?

Ed : Parce qu'on va en livrer une ! Voici mon plan : le gymnase est au bout de ce couloir, on va installer entre les deux, dans les salles de cours, une série de pièges dans lesquels on va faire tomber Freddy.

Thomas : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Emily : Il faudra que l'un de nous… s'endorme pour aller affronter Freddy dans le rêve et le ramener dans la réalité.

En prononçant ces paroles, Emily avait marqué un temps d'hésitation, comprenant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire cela. Thomas se proposa mais Ed lui dit qu'il préférerait que ce soit Emily qui s'y colle. Emily accepta, expliquant à Thomas que, comme c'est elle qui maîtrisait le mieux ses rêves, il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

Puis ils passèrent à l'installation des pièges. Ils inversèrent le sens d'ouverture de la porte la plus proche de l'infirmerie, afin qu'elle s'ouvre vers le couloir. Percèrent une grosse ampoule et y déversèrent la poudre d'un baton de dynamite et des petites vis. Tendirent un fil de couture au niveau des chevilles dans l'encadrure de la porte. Dans la salle d'informatique, il dénudèrent un cable et y installèrent un interrupteur trouvé sur une multiprise. Dans le gymnase, ils installèrent, derrière le chariot à ballons un petit trépied sur lequel ils posèrent deux plaques de métal en V qu'ils fixèrent solidement ainsi que le bidon d'alcool à brûler auquel ils fixèrent la grenade.

Ed : Bon ! Tout est en place. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer Emily.

Thomas : Attends ! Je préfèrerais que tu prennes tes précautions pour ton réveil. Tiens, je pose ça à côté de toi !

Emily : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Thomas : Un flacon d'acide sulfurique que j'ai choppé en salle de chimie. N'hésites pas à lui balancer en pleine gueule !

Emily : Merci !

Ed : Bon, pense à régler l'alarme de ton portable pour qu'il te réveilles !

Emily : Ce ne sera pas la peine !

Thomas : Quoi ! Mais comment tu vas faire pour te réveiller ?

Emily : J'y arriverais par moi-même.

Thomas : Bon OK ! Je reste à côté de toi pour te réveiller une fois que tu le tiendras !

Emily : Non, ça ficherais notre plan à l'eau ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis la mort d'Andrew, je me sens encore plus forte qu'avant. Il me semble même que j'ai des connaissances sur les rêves que je ne devrais pas avoir. Probablement Andrew a-t-il fait passer son âme en moi plutôt que de la laisser à Freddy !

Ed : Bon, j'vais pas chercher à comprendre maintenant ! Si tu dis que t'y arriveras, j'te fais confiance !

Les deux garçons partirent alors prendre leurs positions alors qu'Emily s'endormit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans l'infirmerie. Elle se leva et marcha dans les couloirs. Une porte attira son attention. Elle donnait sur un escalier menant à la cave, mais en passant la porte au bas de l'escalier, ce ne futpas dans la cave qu'elle se retrouva mais dans l'usine de Freddy. Elle entendit crisser les griffes du tueur, mais elle continuait à avancer prudemment. La chaleur dégagée par les machines la faisait transpirer abondemment. La voix de Freddy, raisonnant dans sa tête lui lança : « Ce soir, je te tue ! » Elle fut intriguée par un objet au sol. Il s'agissait du trousseau de clés du concierge. Il était couvert de sang. Elle le relacha pour continuer sa route. Elle trouva au passage une dose d'héroïne et un tube en plastique. Puis un peu plus loin le bâton de rouge à lèvres de Tara, le médaillon de Kyle et les lunettes de Jimmy. Encore un peu plus loin, c'était la blouse qu'Andrew portait lors de leur première rencontre.

Freddy : Comment tu trouves ma petite collection ?

Emily : Pas terrible, j'ai jamais aimé les fétichistes !

Freddy : Ah oui !

Il surgit alors derrière elle, prêt à la charcuter mais après avoir sursauté elle envoya le croquemitaine valdinguer par la force de la pensée. Puis elle se téléporta dans le hall de l'usine, là où se trouvait la chaudière de sa maison dans les rêves qu'elle faisait avant que Freddy ne revienne. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Freddy sur une passerelle en hauteur.

Emily : Tu vois Freddy, je suis prête à t'affronter ! Mais à mon avis c'est toi qui as peur !

Freddy : Je ne te permets pas poufiasse !

Emily : Oh ! On dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible ! Monsieur n'est en fait qu'un gros frustré trop lâche pour affronter les gens à la loyale ! Il faut qu'il se cache, qu'il surgisse dans le dos, il a trop peur qu'on lui en colle une s'il attaquait de front !

Freddy sauta alors de la passerelle où il se trouvait pour aterrir devant la jeune fille, il se rua sur elle pour la lacérer mais elle plaça un coup de pied retourné pour écarter son bras, et, dans l'élan, un coup de pied sauté dans la machoire. Elle se mit alors à battre Freddy. On aurait dit le combat d'un champion en arts martiaux contre un pantin inarticulé. Mais malgré les coups, Freddy rigolait.

Freddy : Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi dans les rêves !

Sur ces mots, il essaya de planter ses griffes dans l'abdomen de la jeune fille.

Emily : Peut-être ! Mais toi non plus !

Le bras de Freddy s'arrêta net et se retourna contre celui-ci, qui setransperça lui même.

Freddy : Je vois que tu as été à bonne école…

Les rembardes de métal des passerelles et autres couloirs se mirent alors à bouger et vinrent à la vitesse de l'éclair attacher les poignet et les chevilles d'Emily comme l'aurait fait des cordes, l'écartelant presque.

Freddy : Mais c'est dommage, car le maître des rêves, c'est quand même moi !

Emily : Ne cries pas victoire trop vite !

Les liens d'Emily disparurent alors, les paroies d'une machine vinrent alors emprisonner Krueger qui ne tarda pas à s'extirper de sa cellule. Freddy, comprenant qu'un simple combat de pouvoir ne mènerait à rien, décida de changer de lieu. D'un claquement de doigts, il projeta violemment Emily par une fenêtre et elle se retrouva dans la demeure de Freddy, avant reconstruction.

Elle avança dans un dédale de couloirs tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres, le plancher grinçant à chacun de ses pas. Dehors un orage se mit a gronder, des éclairs venaient illuminer les couloirs les rendant encore plus effrayants par le jeu d'ombre et de lumière créé au travers des carreaux sales et des planches condamnant certaines fenêtres. Elle appela Freddy à plusieurs reprises, restant sur ses gardes. En sortant d'un couloir, elle se retrouva dans le salon, ouvert sur l'entrée. Elle avait tourné en rond. Pendant ce temps-là, Thomas s'inquiétait de plus en plus, heureusement Ed le retenait d'intervenir. Dans le rêve d'Emily, celle-ci appela à nouveau Krueger, mais elle eut pour toute réponse l'arrivée d'une multitudes de cafards qui arrivèrent de partout, recouvrant les murs, le plafond et le sol. Emily eut un violent frisson mais tâcha de réprimer sa peur. Les bestioles arrivèrent et se mirent à grouiller sur son corps. Sur le mur en face d'elle, ils prirent du volume pour former le visage du croquemitaine.

Freddy : Tu vois, je trouve toujours la faille chez mon adversaire !

Emily était complètement paralysée, les bestioles sur elle la mordillaient, la douleur devenait de plus en plus grande, puis,ne tenant plus, elle hurla de terreur. Tous les cafards furent alors pulvérisés par une sorte d'onde de choc émise par la jeune fille. La terre se mit alors à trembler. Emily lévita pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Une faille s'ouvrit et une main en sortit pour agripper la cheville d'Emily. La main était celle d'Allison dont le cadavre s'accrochait maintenant fermement à l'adolescente. Les cadavres du concierge, de Jimmy, Andrew, Tara et Kyle apparurent à leur tour, cherchant à immobiliser Emily. Freddy apparut alors que cette dernière était dans l'incapacité de se défaire des morts-vivants qui l'agressaient. Le sadique savoura sa victoire sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille. Il abattit ses griffes quand, à la dernière seconde, Emily se resaisit et se téléporta derrière lui. Elle détruisit les zombies d'un simple revers de la main. Seulement Freddy se servit de se court instant où les pouvoirs d'Emily étaient focalisés sur une autre cible pour lui entailler le poignet. Il tenta un autre coup qui échoua. Il tenta alors de disparaître, mais la volonté qu'avait Emily que celui-ci reste visible fut la plus forte. Elle se démultiplia alors et une armée d'Emily se mit à asaillir le monstre. Freddy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait beau taillader ses assaillantes, ce n'était que des illusions qui disparaissaient sans qu'Emily n'ait le moindre mal. Soudain, une des Emily, la vraie cette fois, l'attrappa par derrière, lui immobilisant sa main droite, et l'agrippant fermement.

Emily : Allez Freddy ! Cette fois on va se battre sur mon terrain !

Les deux adversaires disparurent, et Emily se réveilla brutalement. Freddy n'était pas avec elle. Avait-elle échoué ? Non ! Le tueur jaillit à sa gauche, tentant de la lacérer, elle esquiva en se jetant sur la droite, empoignant la bouteille d'acide sulfurique au passage.

Freddy : C'est gentil de m'avoir amené dans la réalité ! Ici plus de pouvoirs ! Tu es à moi !

Emily : Pas encore !

Elle déboucha la bouteille et en jeta le contenu au visage du croquemitaine qui hurla de douleur. Elle sortit, et, avant de refermer la porte, lança : « Allez Freddy ! Viens me chercher si tu l'ose ! »

Une fois remis, Freddy sortit de l'infirmerie, il vit Emily fermer la porte de la première salle à droite malgré l'obscurité du couloir.

Freddy : Te fous pas de moi connasse !

Il se précipita, ouvrit la porte violemment et avança dans la salle obscure. Son pied accrocha le fil tendu dans le cadre de la porte et une ampoule à sa gauche explosa, lui envoyant des vis dont certaines s'incrustèrent dans son visage.

Freddy :Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Putain ça fait mal ! Je vais te faire hurler moi !

La lumière s'alluma dans la salle voisine, il s'y rendit en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied et vint se poster au milieu de la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et fit un tour sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à ressentir la présence d'Emily. Il arrêta son regard sur la porte qui donnait sur la salle suivante, mais alors qu'il allait s'y diriger, Thomas surgit dans l'encadrure de la porte défoncée et lui lança les trois shurikens en même temps. Freddy hurla de douleur. Au moment où il fit un pas vers Thomas, celui-ci se sauva et Ed ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir et lui envoya cinq couteau l'un après l'autre. Le premier se ficha dans son épaule droite, le second dans son avant bras gauche, le troisième dans sa cuisse gauche, le quatrième dans son abdomen et le dernier dans la partie sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Freddy s'écroula. Ed resta planté là un instant. Mais le croquemitaine lui jeta alors un regard menaçant et essaya de l'atteindre d'un bond. Heureusement pour lui, Ed fut prompt à réagir, sinon il aurait été grièvement blessé à la cheville droite. Il courut jusqu'au fond du couloir et passa la dernière porte de gauche. Freddy se releva et s'arrêta, hésitant à ouvrir la porte.

Ed : Alors Krueger, viens, j'tattends !

Il appuya sur un interrupteur et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers l'autre porte de la salle donnant sur le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où se trouvait Freddy. Ce dernier saisit la poignée et fut alors électrocuté. Les arcs électriques étaient carrément visibles, du fait d'un petit bricolage que Ed avait effectué pour augmenter l'intensité et la tension du courant. Freddy s'effondra et Ed lui passa à côté, le chauffant par un « alors ! On abandonne ? ». Puis il pénètra dans le gymnase. Freddy eut du mal à se remettre debout. Il pénètra dans le gymnase, mais tout semblait parfaitement calme. Il avança à pas prudents, ne voulant pas tomber dans un autre piège. Dans un recoin, Thomas guettait le bon moment, quand Freddy fut à bonne distance, il tira sur un fil. Un petit son metallique se fit entendre Freddy se dirigea vers sa source, à savoir un chariot à ballons, il hésita un instant puis l'écarta, remarquant la bouteille d'alcool à brûler sur le trépied. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la grenade explosa, projetant l'alcool enflammé sur Freddy. Thomas Emily et Ed surgirent alors de leurs planques respectives et assaillirent Freddy le lynchant à coups de battes de baseball en ce qui concernait Thomas et Emily, et à coups de pied-de-biche pour ce qui était de Ed. Le croquemitaine s'écroula ; il était toujours en feu et ne bougeait plus.

Thomas : On l'a eu ?

Ed : J'espère, avec tout ce qu'il vient de subir, n'importe qui serait mort plusieurs fois !

Ed s'avança pour vérifier l'inertie du corps de Krueger. Soudain le croquemitaine lui bondit dessus, le transperçant de ses griffes. Emily hurla. Thomas fou furieux se rua sur le monstre mais celui-ci se saisit du pied-de-biche qu'il lança sur Thomas l'atteignant à la tête.

Emily : Thomas, non !

Freddy : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne mourras pas. J'ai besoin de son sommeil pour repartir d'où tu m'as ramené. Quand à lui, j'avais besoin de son âme pour ceci.

On vit alors un flot de lumière sortir du corps d'Ed pour venir dans celui de Freddy. Il passa ses bras devant lui, et d'un seul coup toutes ses blessures disparurent.

Freddy : Maintenant tu vas crever sale pute !

Il se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui ne pu rien faire d'autre que s'enfuir. Hélas, le lycée avait été reconstruit à l'identique, et Freddy le connaissait bien pour en avoir été le concièrge avant de se marier. Quand il vit par où Emily s'enfuyait, il prit un raccourcit par la salle de l'orchestre et se retrouva devant elle. Elle s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle pu et fit demi-tour pour pénétrer dans la première salle qu'elle trouva. C'était la salle où quelques jours plus tôt Freddy avait éventré Allison devant les yeux horrifiés de toute la classe. Il y avait encore les bandes "crime scene" en travers de la porte qu'Emily dut arracher pour entrer. Même dans le noir, on pouvait voir les traces de sang un peu partout dans la pièce. Freddy arriva dans l'encadrure. Emily était plus ou moins coincée.

Emily : Ne… t'approche… pas… de moi… salopard !

A chaque mot prononcé Emily balança de toute ses forces une chaise en direction de Freddy qui dérouilla sérieusement.

Freddy : La garce ! Elle se laisse pas faire !

Il se dépêcha de se relever pour l'empêcher de retourner dans le couloir. Elle voulu se rééloigner, mais cette fois Freddy l'agrippa et la força à se coucher au sol. Se servant de son poids pour l'y maintenir.

Freddy : Tu vas voir je vais te saigner lentement, en prenant beaucoup de plaisir, mais avant, je vais te baiser à t'en faire jouir comme une truie !

Emily : Au s'couuuurs !

Freddy : Ta gueule !

Il la giffla de sa main gantée, lui laissant quatres marques sanguinolantes sur la joue. Il prit un malin plaisir à faire sauter un à un les boutons de son chemisier qu'il ouvrit pour lècher le ventre de la jeune fille, dégoutée, avant de remonter vers le soutien-gorge. Il se redressa et se souleva légèrement pour pouvoir enlever, fut-ce en la déchirant, la petite culotte de la jeune fille. Mais il ne fallu pas plus de liberté de mouvement à la jeune fille pour placer un violent coup de genoux dans les parties du pervers avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de retrousser sa jupe. Elle le repoussa ensuite dans le couloir d'un coup de pied et se releva pour fuir par la fenêtre, en brisant celle-ci du bond qu'elle effectua pour passer au travers, se protégeant le visage avec les bras. Elle retomba lourdement au sol et du effectuer une roulade sur le côté pour pouvoir se relever. Elle se trouvait malheureusement dans la cour et dut faire le tour du bâtiment pour espérer atteindre l'entrée. Bien sûr Freddy l'avait devancée et lui barra la sortie. Elle fit demi-tour, poursuivie cette fois par le sadique, certain de sa victoire. Elle repassa la fenêtre qu'elle avait brisée, s'entaillant la jambe. Elle se releva malgré tout, poussée par l'instinct de survie. Freddy la talonnait, elle passa la porte d'une salle faisant l'angle entre deux couloir et attendit que Freddy soit sur le point de la passer lui aussi pour la lui refermer violemment sur le nez, l'envoyant au tapis. Elle ressortit dans le couloir par l'autre porte. Freddy, se releva et plutôt que d'entrer dans la salle, il alla au coin du couloir. Et constata que les traces de sang laissées par Emily s'arrêtaient derrière un pilier contre le mur intérieur. Il s'y dirigea lentement, ne remarquant pas au passage le casier de secours dont le verre était brisé, et il bondit quand il arriva à bonne distance, mais il n'y avait rien derrière le pilier. Derrière lui, Emily sortit d'un recoin sombre, hache à la main. Freddy ne tourna la tête que pour voir le coup venir le décapiter.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Emily resta immobile un instant. Elle n'osait pas coire qu'elle avait enfin eu cette ordure de Fred Krueger. Pour s'en assurer, elle donna un coup de pied dans le flanc de celui-ci. Puis elle laissa tomber la hache qu'elle avait à la main et s'adossa, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses jambes n'étant plus en état de la porter. Elle resta un long moment le regard de le vague se remémorant les évènements des derniers jours. Une sorte de poème lui vint à l'esprit, sans qu'elle n'en sache, à priori la raison :

_Maintenant je m'allonge pour dormir_

_Le maître des rêves protège mon âme_

_Par le côté des yeux de mon esprit_

_Je verrai le diable et je le tuerai_

Soudain les yeux d'Emily s'éclairèrent, elle eut une longue vision de l'ensemble de la carrière de tueur des rêves de Freddy, depuis les meurtres de Tina Gray, Rod Lane et Glenn Lantz, suivie de sa confrontation avec Nancy Thompson jusqu'aux rêves qui ont couté la vie à ses amis à elle. Quand la vision eut fini de défiler, elle se rappela que Thomas était toujours dans le gymnase et se releva tant bien que mal pour aller au gymnase en trainant la jambe. Elle s'assit à côté de Thomas, toujours évanouit, et pris son pouls pour s'assurrer qu'il allait bien.

A l'aube, quelqu'un réveilla les Jenkins en tambourinant à leur porte.

Harry : Ted ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ted : Lisez ça !

Monsieur Johnson tendit à son voisin une feuille de papier sur laquelle Thomas avait écrit ce qu'il allait faire au cas où il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Harry monta alors les escaliers quatre à quatre sous le regard encore endormi de sa femme pour aller dans la chambre d'Emily et constater qu'elle avait découché. Il revint en bas paniqué.

Harry : Bon sang ! Il faut faire quelque chose, appeler la police, faire des recherches pour les retrouver !

Ted : Ma femme est déjà au téléphone avec la police.

Gillian : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Harry : Emily et Thomas sont sortis cette nuit, soi-disant pour rechercher le tueur d'adolescents !

Gillian : Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour démarrer la voiture ! On part tout de suite à leur recherche et…

A ce moment là, les yeux de Gillian s'arrêtèrent sur deux silhouettes qui venaient dans leur direction. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'Emily et Thomas. Gillian courut vers eux.

Gillian : Emily ! Tu vas me dire ce qui t'es passé par…

Elle se rendit compte alors des blessures de sa fille.

Gillian : Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais que t'est-t-il arrivé !

Emily : On a affronté ce tueur maman, et on lui a réglé son compte.

Ted : Alors jeunes gens, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu… Mais Emily, dans quel état es-tu ? Et toi Thomas, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la tête ?

Thomas : C'était quoi déjà ?

Emily : Un pied de biche !

Thomas : Ah oui ! Freddy a tué Ed,lui a pris son pied de biche et me l'a balancé!

Ted : Une minute, qui c'est ce Freddy, et, t'as bien dit qu'il avait tué le p'tit Ed Grey ?

Emily : Oui, mais on l'a vengé juste après, on a tué ce pourri !

Thomas : Enfin, elle l'a tué, parce que moi j'piquais un roupillon dans le gymnase !

Harry : Dans le gymnase ?

Emily : Ah, oui ! Excuse-nous maman, mais on a du l'attirer dans deux trois p'tits pièges au lycée, et je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un mur ou deux.

Thomas :Y aura le cablage de la salle informatique à refaire aussi !

Emily : Et une fenêtre à remplacer.

Thomas : Et puis tout ce sang, c'est pas facile à faire partir les tâches de sang !

Harry : Euh… Vous allez bien ? Vous avez fumer quoi ?

Thomas : On est parfaitement lucide, on n'a prit aucune substance illicite rassurez-vous !

Emily : Oui, on est juste content d'être débarrassés de ce psychopathe ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'suis crevée, j'irais bien me coucher moi !

Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit d'épuisement. Thomas la porta alors jusqu'à sa chambre sous le regard éberlué de leurs parents. Quand ceux-ci réagirent enfin, ils pénétrèrent chez les Jenkins, montèrent dans la chambre d'Emily et trouvèrent les deux adolescents endormis paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres, sur le lit de la jeune fille. La police arriva peu après, et, une fois habillée, madame Jenkins les conduisit jusqu'au lycée où ils retrouvèrent les cadavres de Freddy et de Ed. Monsieur Grey, sous ses airs d'homme rude qu'on lui connaissait, versa toutes les larmes de son corps et du être raccompagné chez lui par deux de ses collègues. L'assassin fut identifié comme étant Frederic Charles Krueger, 62 ans, ayant vécu toute sa vie à Springwood, et porté disparu depuis le mois d'octobre 1971.


End file.
